


My Heart Lies With You

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology AU, Hades Harry, Hades/Persephone Myth AU, M/M, Persephone Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: “What did you hit me on the head for?” Louis said. He tried to frown, but it hurt too much. Plus it was hard to frown at someone taking care of him so tenderly.“I didn’t hit you on the head,” Harry said calmly, moving from Louis’s forehead to remove some bandages on his arm. “My friend Niall, the God of Death, hit you on the head.”“Well, why did Niall hit me on the head?” Louis asked. He noticed his lips hurt too, and felt a small gash on them. His arms were covered in scratches and cuts, and as he moved to sit up, he winced at a pain coming from his waist. “What the hell happened to me?”Harry sighed. “Niall… can get a bit… excited.”“Was he excited about hitting me on the head?”“No!” Harry said. “Niall just got away with himself.”“Does he do that often? Get away with himself, I mean?” Louis asked wryly.“Only when an idea gets stuck in his head that he can’t get out.”For being the God of Death, Niall has a habit of acting on ideas without thinking them through. It's probably why Harry ends up with an unexpected but entirely welcome visitor in his bed the day after a Mount Olympus party.





	My Heart Lies With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demiboyharrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this fic for the [HL Historical Exchange](https://hlhistoricalexchange2k17.tumblr.com/) and for [demiboyharry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/pseuds/demiboyharrie). Historical fics are among my favorites and I’m beyond excited to share this story with you. But first! A few notes:
> 
> This story is based on the Hades and Persephone myth from Greek Mythology. If you aren’t familiar with the myth or want to brush up, click [here](http://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Persephone.html). I’ve taken some liberties and some creative license, but the general elements are the same. If you want to brush up on the Greek Pantheon, click [here](http://www.theoi.com/Pantheon.html). If you want to learn more about the Underworld, click [here](http://www.theoi.com/Kosmos/Haides.html).
> 
> Isi drew this incredible [piece of fanart of Louis](http://styloueh.tumblr.com/post/167599430361/inspired-by-my-heart-lies-with-you-by-adphodelknox). She drew him absolutely spot on! 
> 
> Because Louis is the God of Spring, flowers and their meanings play a large part in this story. I’ve created a full tumblr post [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/166445095874/my-story-my-heart-lies-with-you-features-louis-as) that details each flower mentioned in the story, its meaning, and its significance to the story or mythology. I had so much fun with this! 
> 
> Finally, manymanymanymanymany thanks to my beta [Vivi](http://hlficpraise.tumblr.com/). This story would not be what it is without her great ideas, thoroughness, and her ability to catch my excessive Oxford commas.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction with mature and/or explicit content that is not suitable for readers under the age of 18. I absolutely do not condone minors reading this work of fiction and encourage anyone underage to stop reading immediately. Thank you.

Harry was lonely.

Sure, being King of the Underworld had its perks. Harry was a quiet person by nature, and the Underworld allowed him to excuse himself from most of the raucous parties of Olympus. While the dead weren’t always the greatest conversationalists, he had Niall and Liam to keep him company. Niall, the God of Death, was his best friend. Liam, the Messenger God, was Harry’s main connection to Olympus, keeping him up to date on the goings-on.

But Harry was still lonely.

He woke up each morning wishing he had someone to share his bed with. He went about his duties, overseeing judgments and souls passing through, feeling like every day was the same. The Party for Spring on Olympus only aggravated matters.

Each year, Olympus hosted a party for the gods to celebrate the coming Spring. Johannah, or Jay as she was called, the Goddess of Fertility and Harvest, oversaw the whole fete with her son Louis, the God of Spring. Together, they created a bright and festive affair, the most talked about party every single year.

Harry hadn’t been out of the Underworld in ages. Liam said it would be a party not to miss, said it would be good for him to get out of the Underworld and talk with people who were still alive for once. Harry protested.

“I’ve been to Earth loads of times! It’s not like I keep myself chained to the Underworld.”

“Olympus and Earth are entirely different, and you know it,” Liam said, handing him the invitation to the party. “Just come. They haven’t seen you in years.”

Liam traveled all over Olympus, Earth, and the Underworld, delivering messages, helping the dead find the Underworld, and just in general, being a right gossip. Because of Liam’s stories, Harry didn’t feel like he missed out on much from Olympus and could instead learn all he needed to know from his friend. But Liam’s insistence made him make an exception for the Party for Spring.

Harry begrudgingly agreed and found himself at the party a week later, dressed in his dark gray chiton and chlamys, an obsidian belt around his waist, and his obsidian crown on his head. He talked with gods he hadn’t seen in years and walked the grounds of his brother’s palace. The party made him wonder why he hadn’t visited Olympus in so long. His brother, the King of the Gods was overjoyed to see Harry back and dragged him around to see people, before finally letting Harry find a quiet corner to observe the goings-on.

He was impressed with the beauty of the event. Every instrument imaginable was playing as if the change in season caused even music to wake up and smile. Huge flower arrangements towered over the guests, brightly colored and intricately detailed. Peonies burst like pink fireworks, shattering their petals into the air. Ivy trailed around columns and up over the guests to create natural arches radiating a pleasant green aura. Red and purple lotus blossoms were littered about the tables and rose petals covered the floor, creating soft carpets to walk along.

A trickling fountain created entirely of ice sat in the middle of the room, bringing fresh water from Earth and looking like a miniature Mount Olympus. Each item of food seemed to be created from or shaped like some flower or grass and everything looked and tasted delicious.

Harry hadn’t seen so much color in a long time. His castle was black obsidian, smooth and shiny, but cast a more somber picture when set against his white asphodel fields. Nothing like the rainbow of color and light filling his eyes now. He stood next to the fountain, a soft white drink smelling of gardenias in his hand. He gazed over the other gods, watching them mingle and chat.

He spotted Jay, flittering about the party like a butterfly, talking to every guest and ensuring they all had a drink in their hand. He saw Liam talking to a minor goddess he didn’t know, draped in white with flowers in her hair. Niall, dressed in his usual black, stood next to the God of the Sun, dressed in sunshine yellow, chatting away like they were best friends despite their polar opposite appearances.

And most curious of all was the God of Spring himself. Harry had seen him before of course and had never had a reason to talk to him or get to know him. But now…

Louis trailed behind his mother, absentmindedly adjusting his flowers, producing an orange poppy in the palm of his hand to add to a table arrangement. He looked bored, resigned. He sighed heavily and Harry felt the sigh in his own heart from across the room. Louis looked heartbreakingly downtrodden.

But, Harry thought to himself, the God of Spring was beautiful.

Louis wore a white linen chiton and chlamys like most of the other guests, with English ivy trailing around his shoulders and arms and his waist, securing the chiton in place. He had a delicate flower crown on his head, cowslip and magnolias framing his dark brown hair. He looked delicate and strong at the same time, like he could gently cradle a ladybug in his palm and dig a six-foot deep hole in the ground with ease. He carried himself gingerly, almost as if he was afraid to upset the petals under his feet, while still oozing a quiet confidence. Harry could see a fierceness in his eyes, something strong and challenging deep within the blue.

From his spot by the fountain, Harry could track Jay and Louis’s movements around the party, unable to take his eyes off the God of Spring. Jay would speak animatedly trying to engage her son, who would grin tightly, nod politely. He seemed eager for each conversation to end.

Harry was captivated.

Sometimes it seemed to him that all the gods in Olympus were outgoing, talkative, and rambunctious. Harry hadn’t yet met another god who liked peace and quiet, or who wanted to know more about Earth than was absolutely necessary. With his calm demeanor, his fascination with his flowers, the way he marginally brightened talking to Abeona, the Goddess of Travelers, but kept quiet amidst the shallow conversations of the other gods and goddesses, Louis seemed just as out of place as Harry felt.

They made their way to Harry, Jay grinning, Louis looking down at his feet and appearing as if he was fighting the urge to dash out of the room. Harry felt the urge to make him smile. Or at the very least, to enjoy the party a little. He could understand feeling like wanting to run from an Olympus party.

“This is a beautiful party,” Harry said as the duo approached. “You’ve really outdone yourself, Jay.”

Jay smiled kindly. Her long brown hair was braided with flowers and hung over her shoulder, dressed in a lavender chiton and cloak, making her look every inch like the mother of the God of Spring. “Thank you, Harry. It’s been too long since we’ve seen you at a party here.”

“I’ve been traveling on Earth quite a bit lately. And the Underworld keeps me busy.” Harry said, smiling back. He noticed Louis look up quickly, his eyes searching for Harry’s. Harry grinned at him, noticing he had found something the other god might be intrigued by. Louis grinned back, hesitantly. “Although it is a bit less colorful. You seem to have included every flower in existence here!” Harry directed this last sentence to Louis, who watched him curiously. Louis’s blue eyes felt like they were searching Harry’s soul and his breath caught in his chest.

“The only flower I see missing here,” Harry continued, brushing off the feeling, and instead focusing on the arrangements around him, “is asphodel.” He looked expectantly at Louis. Harry knew he was slightly partial to the asphodel flowers, he could see them out his bedroom window. He wondered what Louis thought of them.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Asphodel? The white flower in the Underworld?” His voice was silvery and Harry wanted to talk with him more, just to listen to him speak. He wondered if Louis had been to the Underworld yet… he couldn’t remember him ever visiting.

Harry took a sip of his drink. “I have fields of it surrounding my palace.” They were his favorite part of the Underworld actually, although most of the gods in Olympus didn’t share his enthusiasm.

Jay smiled politely. “We haven’t had asphodel in our arrangements for some time. We’ll have to add them in next year.” She turned to leave, placing a hand on Harry’s arm. “Lovely to see you above ground, Harry. Enjoy the rest of the party. And please come to the Harvest party this year!”

She walked away, but Louis lingered, still looking at Harry curiously. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking.

“So you’re the God of the Underworld?” Louis asked, his silvery voice inquisitive. Harry nodded. “I’ve never been to visit. I’ve always wanted to though. I’ve heard the Fields of Asphodel are beautiful.” Harry raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t every day he heard someone wishing to visit the Underworld. And Louis wanted to see the Fields of Asphodel?

It had to be too good to be true.

“Perhaps you can visit me sometime. I’ll give you the full tour.” Harry said and felt his heart leap a little at the prospect of this beautiful god in his palace. “It’s an incredible place, actually, despite what others might say.”

Louis nodded eagerly and almost smiled. Harry felt that urge to make Louis smile get stronger. “That would be amazing.” Harry smiled back, but the smile quickly turned to a gasp as someone ran into Louis from behind, shoving him forward. Louis squeaked and stumbled as Harry reached out and caught him.

“Oops,” Louis mumbled, adjusting himself in Harry’s arms. Harry took a breath, making sure he had a firm grip on Louis. It had been a long time since he’d been this close to someone who interested him as much as the God of Spring.

Harry couldn’t help but be captivated by Louis’s blue eyes staring up at him. “Hi.” He said, mentally cursing himself for such a lame reply. He looked quickly around for the culprit, spotting him hovering a few feet away and looking at Harry and Louis nervously. “Watch where you’re going, Himeros!” Harry said to him, only slightly annoyed.

The God of Longing grimaced, an embarrassed look on his face. “Oh! So sorry, Louis!” he said, rushing over and attempting to dust Louis off. Harry shoved Himeros’s hands out of the way, holding onto Louis’s elbow and feeling oddly protective, considering he’d only just officially met Louis. “Lovely displays this year, truly. You’ve outdone yourself, really.”

Louis smiled at Himeros and said graciously, “Thank you, Himeros. Enjoy the party.” Himeros nodded, apologized once more, and rushed away, leaving Harry still holding onto Louis.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, his voice low, turning his torso to face Louis. Their faces were close and Harry could see glimmers of gold in Louis’s blue eyes. He quite liked looking into Louis’s eyes.

Louis nodded, brushing himself off. “I’m alright. Himeros is so clumsy, it’s hard not to forgive him. You should see him when Dionysus throws a party!”

Harry laughed, a deep rumbling laugh in his chest. The God of Wine threw a wild party. “I haven’t been to a Dionysus party in years. They were always a bit much for me. Raucous isn’t my favorite sort.”

Louis chuckled. “Me too. I watch over Dionysus’s vineyards when he’s not here, so normally mum makes me go. I haven’t found a way to get out them yet.” Harry finally saw a full smile on Louis’s face. He definitely wanted to make the God of Spring smile more often.

“I guess I’m lucky. I can use the Underworld to get me out of most anything.” Harry leaned in close to Louis’s ear and Louis tilted his head up towards Harry’s. “People are actually afraid of the Underworld, and me sometimes, but it’s really not that scary.”

It was something that always bothered him. The Underworld wasn’t a black and white and gray wasteland like so many humans on Earth seemed to think. Even the gods in Olympus seemed wary of the Underworld, despite their visits and Harry, Liam, and Niall’s many arguments to the contrary. The Underworld was ripe with color and light; the dead deserved respect and Harry tried hard to give them honor in death in anyway he could.

“I’ll have to see when I come visit then,” Louis replied. Harry felt his heart flip. Again. He smiled to himself, wondering what he would show Louis first. He seemed like a library sort of man, but Harry would bet his whole palace that Louis would want to see the Fields of Asphodel first if his curiosity regarding them was anything to go by.

They both chuckled, smiling at each other. A silence settled over them that was only slightly awkward.

“Your arrangements are beautiful,” Harry said, attempting to change the subject back to something more appropriate for a party. Thinking of Louis in his palace was starting to make him feel lightheaded and he dropped his hand from Louis’s arm.

“Thank you,” Louis said, reluctantly. “I do think I could have done better.” He glanced around them, looking like an artist who wasn’t satisfied with his work. Harry wondered what he could possibly mean and all of a sudden saw Louis in a different light. If he was a perfectionist, Harry was certain they’d get along just fine.

“Better?” Harry said, his turn to raise his eyebrows. “I doubt that. They look like you traveled the world to bring back the best specimens!”

Louis chuckled at Harry’s enthusiasm. “How well do you know flowers, God of the Underworld?” he asked, teasingly.

Harry shrugged, confused. “What do you mean?” He felt that telling the God of Spring about his despondent brown garden in the Underworld might not be the most uplifting of party conversations.

Louis stared at his own hand, concentrating, and an asphodel bloom appeared in his palm. “Does this look like the asphodel flowers around your palace?”

Harry stepped closer. Louis smelled like flowers, and warm grass, and old books. Harry had to refrain from sticking his nose in Louis’s hair and taking a deep breath. Harry instead let himself be entranced by Louis’s delicate hands and the bloom they held. He gazed at the flower and realized… something didn’t seem quite right.

“The petals… they’re the wrong shape,” Harry said, looking up at Louis quickly. “You have the color right, and the overall structure, but the petals… they’re wrong.”

Louis nodded. “I can’t properly create a flower if I haven’t seen it myself.” He gestured to the arrangements all throughout the room and placed the asphodel flower in an arrangement next to them. “Several of these flowers, if you look properly, don’t look quite right.”

Harry furrowed his brow at Louis, confused. “Why?”  

This time Louis shrugged. “I don’t get out much on my own.” He said vaguely. “There are several flowers I haven’t seen in person to properly recreate.”

“Haven’t you ever seen Spring on Earth?” Harry asked incredulously. He was the God of the Underworld, and even he had seen spring in all its glory.

Louis shook his head.

“But you’re the God of Spring!” Harry said, taken aback.

“I’m always busy planning this party,” Louis said bitterly. Something changed in his eyes then. The fire, the challenge, was still there, but now there was a certain wistfulness. “I would love to see my flowers on Earth.” Louis shrugged.

“Why don’t you?”

Louis hesitated, glancing over at his mother. “Mum and I are close. She’s always bringing me with her for projects or duties. She probably wouldn't bring a harvest each year if she didn’t have me with her. It doesn’t leave me with a lot of time to explore on my own.”

“But you want to?” Harry couldn’t help the urge in his chest to show Louis the whole world. Especially spring.

“I do!” Louis said fiercely. “I’ve…”

But Harry didn’t get to hear the end of Louis’s sentence. The King of the Gods was making a toast and Louis was gestured over by his mother. He nodded to Harry, his eyes lingering on Harry’s face, before going to stand with her. Harry felt something ache in his chest as the other man left.

Harry left the party soon after but Louis’s face stayed with him even as he returned to the Underworld. Those eyes, those hands. Harry wondered about those hands. What beauty they could bring forth. How they would feel in his own.

 

Niall returned late that night, slightly drunk and happy as a clam, while Harry sat in his library, lazily flipping through a book he wasn’t even reading.

“Harry!” He cried as he walked into the palace. “Why did you leave early?” He clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Niall would make an imposing figure with his dark clothes, brown hair, and often stoic expression if it wasn’t for his personality. Niall loved a good joke and lived to have fun. He should have been the Trickster God, but he guarded the Doors of Death and kindly helped souls through from Earth into the Underworld.

Harry shrugged, not sure if Niall was in a state to talk about Harry’s feelings for a particular god considering how inebriated he was. Niall didn't get the memo.

“I saw you talking to the God of Spring. He’s a handsome fellow. Those flowers were incredible! I swear, they just get better every year, ” Niall chattered away, but Harry didn’t pay attention, his mind zeroing in on one thing.

Louis was handsome. He had seen Louis’s face every time he had closed his eyes the whole evening. Harry wanted to know him more. He wanted to travel with him. Harry wanted him to visit the Underworld.

“You want Louis to visit you? Here?” Niall said, startling Harry, realizing he had said his thought out loud. Niall’s face broke into a wide grin.

“Ah! Harry! You fancy the God of Spring, don’t you?” Niall laughed, throwing his head back and clutching his chest.

“It would just be nice to have someone to visit. Someone to talk to,” Harry said vaguely, trying not to blush.

“And we never talk,” Niall said teasingly, poking Harry in the ribs.

“You know what I mean, Niall.” Harry grinned at his friend.

“I know,” Niall said and sobered for a moment. “You’re lonely.”

“I didn’t think I was until today.” Harry felt his ears go pink. Sometimes Niall could read him too well.

“Well, you don’t know yourself very well then. You need someone to keep you company.” Niall wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry before looking down to check his watch. “I’ve got to run. There’s a new batch of souls coming in five minutes.”

He dashed out of the library and Harry closed his book. Did he fancy Louis? He was sure he did. He wanted to know more about him anyway. Something about Louis made him seem like he would enjoy a trip to the Underworld. Harry certainly wanted to spend more time in his company.

Harry scoffed to himself. What a pairing: the God of the Underworld and the God of Spring. He was getting his hopes up.

Talk about a match not made in heaven.

 

Louis was bored.

The Party for Spring had gone off without a hitch, as usual. His mother was absolutely thrilled. She was standing on the porch of their estate, looking out over the meadows on Mount Olympus, while Louis sat at the small table, producing flowers in his hands mindlessly. It was a nervous habit, and tonight he couldn’t seem to stop producing asphodel blooms, even if they weren't perfect.

Louis produced flowers when his brain wouldn't settle down. The moments where he felt his mind running a mile a minute were the moments where he felt like he couldn’t produce enough flowers from all the pent up energy. The party the night before had set his mind doing circles around one thought: He was bored .

He and his mother lived in an estate a little further down Mount Olympus from the King’s palace. The meadows were within walking distance and they oversaw the fruit orchards and vegetable gardens that fed the gods. Louis kept an eye on Dionysus’s vineyards whenever he was too busy partying down on Earth.

The estate itself looked like it was made of all manner of flora: intricate columns looked like tree trunks, ivy filled the walls, and Jay had woven together grain and flowers to make curtains for the windows. It was a beautiful place, and Louis loved it. But he often wished he could have his own home. His own place to make beautiful.

“...But he’s the god of Sun, so of course he’d appreciate the orange poppies you put everywhere!” Jay was saying. “You did such an incredible job, Louis! I’ve never heard so many compliments on our arrangements!” She was positively beaming.

“It would have helped if I’d been able to see more of the flowers in person,” he replied, thinking back on his conversation with the God of the Underworld. “There were details missing.”

“Oh tish. I doubt anyone except you even noticed.” She brushed over his comment and paused. “I just can’t believe Harry came last night. He hasn’t been to a party in years!”

Louis felt his ears go on high alert. The mysterious God of the Underworld had intrigued Louis, to say the least.

He had noticed the God of the Underworld following his movements around the room. He had noticed Harry’s pointed attempt at conversation with him. He had noticed how easy it was to talk to Harry, how they laughed together. Their entire interaction had felt easy, despite Louis falling into Harry’s arms. Feeling the God of the Underworld around him was not an easy thing to forget.  

Louis wanted to see him again. He hoped Harry had been serious about inviting him to the Underworld.

“He’s so quiet. Keeps to himself mostly, which is why you hadn’t really met him until yesterday.” Jay was bustling about now, pouring glasses of wine for the two of them and brushing her brown hair over her shoulder. “And of course he would mention those asphodel flowers of his! I can’t believe I hadn’t thought to use them. I should have, knowing he was coming this year!”

Louis smiled softly to himself. Harry was everything he thought the God of the Underworld wouldn’t be. He was kind, and soft-spoken, and polite, and seemed interested in Louis aside from his ability to make pretty flower arrangements, which was all the other gods really cared to know about him.

For his part, Louis had always wanted to travel. See the world, see his flowers at all times of the year. He had heard of Harry’s fields of asphodel and wanted nothing more than to spend a good hour or two just walking through the flowers. If it weren’t for his mother, always bringing him along on her projects and missions, he’d get out a bit more.

He loved his mother dearly. He loved that she valued his opinion so much and needed his help. Together they oversaw such important parts of Earth’s year. Spring and harvest went hand in hand.

But Louis also noticed the other gods’ comings and goings. He envied their ability to travel as they wished, to go where they wanted. Not that his mother forbade him from traveling, exactly. She just always had other places for them to go or things for them to do whenever he brought up the idea of him going to Earth by himself. She was evasive and he knew it.

He knew some of the other gods had homes on Earth, had families on Earth, which made him even more jealous. He didn’t want a family on Earth; he wasn’t interested in women and on Earth, the only way to have children was one man and one woman.

He just hadn’t met the right god to have his own family with yet. He wanted his own companion. Someone to travel with, to talk with. Someone to put a bit of life into his existence. He loved his mother, but he didn’t want to stay so close to her forever.

Meeting Harry had lit a fire in his belly. The God of the Underworld had somehow made him feel light and dynamic. Like he could do anything he wanted. Like everything was possible.

He hadn’t felt that carefree in a long time, maybe ever. He hadn’t felt known by anyone or desired to be known by someone until he had run into Harry. Harry seemed curious about him, seemed like he was genuinely interested in what Louis had to say. Louis entertained the thought that perhaps Harry would want to know him past his fantastic flower arrangements.

He knew he’d like to be known for more. He knew he was great at the spectacular flower arrangements. But he had other interests, other passions. He knew he could do more, knew he could be more. He could help people, help Earth. But the more he tried to leave, the more his mother came up with projects and events where he just had to help.

“Louis, darling?” He blinked, slowly coming out of his thoughts. His mother was looking at him curiously. “Are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Louis nodded. “Don’t worry, mum. I think I’m just going to take a walk.” She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

“Be back for lunch.”

He nodded again and walked through the estate and out the back doors. He went on walks frequently and thankfully, his mother was used to it by now.

What she didn’t know… what she didn’t need to know… was where he went.

For the past year, he’d been sneaking down to Earth whenever he could. His visits could never be long, and he always had to be extra careful, so he wasn’t seen by other gods, but he was actually visiting. His walks were his one chance to sneak down to Earth and see what he could. To feel like he could do things on his own.

He hadn’t been down to Earth in three months. He hadn’t had the chance, what with the party and several other activities he and his mother oversaw. Spring was always a project that had a good amount of lead time.

He walked briskly, headed towards his tree in the meadow. His tree was a large oak with thick branches he could easily spend hours in. The tree was also his own secret gateway to Earth. Deep in the roots, he could form a staircase that usually took him to a park in the middle of Athens. Most of the time he would just walk the streets, taking in the people, watching local artists create artwork that would be sent around the known world, listen to philosophers debate in the streets, marvel at the architecture. He loved pretending he wasn’t a god. Or at least, pretending he could do a bit more on his own.

He reached his tree and set to work, molding the tree’s roots down towards Earth. He wasn’t aiming for Athens today. After his conversation with Harry, he wanted to see his flowers in spring.

He molded the staircase to a large green field just outside of Athens and hurried down the steps. His feet touched green grass. He looked around him, his heart pounding.

He could see the Acropolis in the distance, and all around him were tall, wild grasses, with wildflowers popping up everywhere. He grinned and let out a laugh, holding his arms out and spinning around in a circle before lying down on his back.

He took in a deep breath. He loved the smell of wild grasses on Mount Olympus, but here on Earth, they smelled even better. Clear and warm. Louis picked a stem of grass and twirled it between his fingers, smiling to himself.

Things on Earth felt lighter. Louis found Olympus to be a bit claustrophobic, with all the parties and other gods. It felt crowded. Here, in this meadow, Louis felt like he could stretch out. Relax. Breathe.

He rolled over onto his stomach and glanced at the flowers around him. He studied a white and yellow narcissus for a moment, then held out his palm, concentrating. Another white and yellow narcissus, a perfect replica, burst from his hand.

He let out a laugh, loud and clear, thrilled and exhilarated. Perfecting a flower was one of his favorite things. Learning the colors, the patterns, the feel of different flowers, made him truly feel like the God of Spring. Like he actually knew what he was doing, what his flowers and grasses and trees felt and thought and knew.

It was a heady feeling.

He cradled the narcissus in his hands, smiling and humming to himself. He knew he didn’t have much more time, but this moment, this feeling of being on Earth, on his own, was the best he’d felt all day.

His grin slid off his face as a shadow came to hover over him. He rolled over onto his back, holding his arm up to shade his eyes from the sun.

He saw a black figure hovering over him. He didn’t have time to think before something hard hit his head, and then… nothing.

Harry looked up as Niall trudged into the hall. He was writing down a new entry in his Book of Lives (he had the privilege of learning the story of every person who entered the Underworld and writing them down...it was one of his favorite parts of his job) as he ate his lunch, and trying not to think about the party the night before, but the story and his appetite flew from his mind once he saw what the other man was holding.

Slung over Niall’s shoulder was Louis, the God of Spring, limp as a sack of potatoes.

“Niall!” Harry’s heart sank to his gut and he broke into a run, dashing over. “What happened? Is he dead? We’re not supposed to be able to die!” He held in the panic. Louis had to be fine. He wouldn’t be here in Harry’s palace if he wasn’t fine.

Harry just couldn’t imagine the world without the God of Spring. He didn’t want to imagine a world where he didn’t have a chance to know Louis.

Niall lowered Louis down onto the ground and Harry leaned over him, looking him up and down.

Louis had a large, purple and blue bruise next to his right eye. He had a gash on his lip, his arms were scratched, and his shirt was covered in blood by his waist. His hand was clutched around something.

“What happened to him?” Harry asked, looking up at Niall with concern etched across his face. “Why did you bring him here?”

Niall looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. “I brought him for you. Thought you could use the company. Cerberus was pretty confused, that’s where the gash on his waist comes from. His bruise comes from where I hit him on the head but other than that he’s fine. Give him some ambrosia and he’ll be good as new in a day or two.” Niall looked pleased with himself.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Once Harry wrapped his mind around them, he surged upward, standing at his full height.

“Are you telling me you kidnapped him, Niall?” The words came out smooth and calm, but Harry felt far from calm. He was confused and annoyed. Why not just send Louis a nice engraved invitation to visit Harry in the Underworld? Why did he have to be kidnapped?! What had gone through Niall’s head?

Niall shrugged. “Sure, if you want to call it that. I found him in a meadow on Earth. You said you wanted him to visit. Figured now was as good a time as any.”

“You can’t just kidnap other gods and bring them to the Underworld, Niall. Generally, you have to die to get in here,” Harry said, feeling like he was explaining something to a five-year-old.

“You’ve been mopey and lonely for ages. I hadn’t seen you so chipper in a long time.” Niall said, his brows furrowing and gesturing to Louis at his feet. “Here’s the beautiful boy you met at Olympus last night. You should be thanking me.”

Harry looked at his friend, aghast. Sometimes he just couldn’t understand Niall’s logic. “Well, what am I supposed to do with him?” Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

Niall’s face split into a cheeky grin. He winked and said, “I think you can figure that out for yourself.”

Harry stared at Niall with his jaw on the floor. Niall just turned and walked away, chuckling to himself.

“Just because you’re Death personified doesn’t mean you get to be cocky!” Harry shouted after him.

Niall flipped him off.

Harry glanced back down at Louis. He was still breathing, but shallowly. Harry sighed and slid his arms under Louis’s shoulders and knees, lifting him off the ground. Louis breathed in a bit heavier but didn’t wake up. He was surprisingly light and even more delicate than Harry thought, now that Harry could notice how he felt in his arms.

It was a sensation Harry wanted to feel again, preferably when Louis was awake.

Harry carried Louis to his bedroom. He had many rooms in the palace but his had the best view of the asphodel fields, which he thought Louis would appreciate when he woke up. The room was the brightest and coziest in his whole home, with soft ivory walls, a gold four-poster bed with a navy duvet, copper bedside tables, a deep mahogany desk, a window seat. Harry frowned at the white sheets, dreading the vigorous cleaning they’d need, but set Louis down on the bed as gently as he could, propping him up on pillows.

He gave Louis a once-over, lifting up his shirt to peek at the damage Cerberus did. Harry winced. There was a two-inch gash on Louis’s waist. Nothing serious, no more bleeding, but he’d have a scar for a little while.

I need to have a talk with that dog. Harry thought to himself. No biting the other gods.

He walked into the bathroom and retrieved a bowl of water, a rag, and some bandages and set them down on the nightstand.

He started by sliding an arm under Louis’s shoulders and slowly unwrapped the other man’s chiton. Louis didn’t wake up, but did mumble something incoherent. Harry grinned as he gently placed Louis’s head back down on the pillow and draped his clothes over the end of the bed. It was only then that he realized he had just disrobed the man he was attracted to... while said man was asleep.

Harry swallowed hard and tried not to think too much about Louis’s chiseled abs or his strong chest or his delicate neck. He gently cleaned the gash and wrapped a bandage around Louis’s chest before moving up to take care of Louis’s face.

He paused again. He didn’t want to take his eyes off Louis. His eyelashes. His lips. His cheekbones. Harry allowed himself a minute of simply gazing at Louis before shaking himself and getting back to the task at hand. He cleaned Louis’s lip and wrapped the scratches on his arms, then inspected the bruise. It looked worse than it was.

Last, he gently pried Louis’s hand open. Clutched in his palm was a perfect white and yellow narcissus. Harry held it up at eye level. Was this one Louis picked or one he made on his own? Harry decided he didn’t care either way and fetched a vase to put the flower in, setting it on the nightstand.

Harry stood up and returned his supplies to the bathroom, then walked slowly back to Louis’s bedside. He stood uncertainly, looking down at the man in his bed. What now?

Niall had told him to figure it out. He’d also kidnapped Louis to make Harry happy, so he wasn’t exactly sure how much of Niall’s advice he could trust.

Harry didn’t want to leave Louis alone in his Underworld palace by himself. He could wander out of the palace and accidentally end up in the River Lethe getting his memory wiped, or in the Fields of Punishment that bordered the back garden of the Palace. He picked his book up off the nightstand and sat on the window seat.

Hopefully, Louis would wake up soon.  

 

Louis woke up from a throbbing pain in his head.

He pinched his eyes and lifted a hand to his forehead. Why was his head throbbing? He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying not to gasp aloud. Someone was gently wiping his head.

“Shhh…” said a low voice. “You’re alright. You’ve just been hit on the head.”

Louis's eyes flew open. “Hit on the head? Someone hit me on the… head?” His voice trailed off as he realized he was looking into the face of the God of the Underworld.

“Harry?” Louis said, flabbergasted.

Harry smiled at him. His long brown hair hung loosely at his shoulders, his green eyes weighed with concern. He had one hand on Louis’s shoulder and the other on his forehead where he had apparently been hit on the head, if the pain was any indication.

“What did you hit me on the head for?” Louis said, annoyed. He tried to frown, but it hurt too much. Plus it was hard to frown at someone taking care of him so tenderly.

“I didn’t hit you on the head,” Harry said calmly, moving from Louis’s forehead to remove some bandages on his arm. “My friend Niall, the God of Death, hit you on the head.”

“Well, why did Niall hit me on the head?” Louis asked. He noticed his lips hurt too, and felt a small gash on them. His arms were covered in scratches and cuts, and as he moved to sit up, he winced at a pain coming from his waist. “What the hell happened to me?”

Harry sighed. “Niall… can get a bit… excited.”

“Was he excited about hitting me on the head?”

“No!” Harry said, holding in a laugh and beginning to rewrap Louis’s arms. Louis noticed how gentle Harry was and how careful he was with his calloused hands. “No, he just… it’s hard to explain.”

“I’d love it if you’d try,” Louis said, sass dripping from his voice, also holding in a laugh. The whole situation seemed so ridiculous, he couldn’t help but think it was funny. “Where am I anyway?”

Harry hesitated before continuing to wrap Louis’s arms. “You’re in my palace. In the Underworld.”

Louis’s eyes widened, looking around the room. It was much brighter than he had expected the Underworld palace to be, with more white and soft colors than the dark and dreary feel he expected. He thought he could see fields out his window. His interest was immediately piqued and his hopes soared. Maybe he’d finally get to see the Fields of Asphodel.

Louis thought, for a moment, that he should feel afraid or worried. He was pretty sure he’d been on Earth, last he could remember. If Niall knocked him out and brought him here, technically he was kidnapped against his will and should be screaming to get out.

Except for some odd reason, he didn’t feel afraid. He looked at Harry who was biting his lower lip and looking at him bashfully. Harry had been so kind at the Party for Spring, and Louis had been thrilled at the idea of visiting the Underworld. He was finally here, and who knew how long he’d get to be off Olympus on his own before his mother found him.

He could easily be upset. He aimed for lighthearted curiosity instead.

“Is this how you get all your guests to visit you?” Louis asked, grinning cheekily at him.

Harry chuckled. “No. I actually don’t normally have visitors who aren’t dead.” He finished with the bandages on Louis’s arms and started checking the gash on his waist. Louis tried not to blush at Harry’s face so close to his stomach. “I was going to send you an invitation to visit me, properly. Niall just got away with himself.”

“Does he do that often? Get away with himself, I mean?” Louis asked wryly, as Harry washed the gash. Louis winced.

“Only when an idea gets stuck in his head that he can’t get out.”

“So he got the idea of me visiting in his head, and decided to kidnap me by knocking me out?” Louis couldn’t help but laugh, a full belly laugh which hurt his side. He hadn’t met the God of Death before but he certainly sounded like a fun friend to have around.

“Hey, I was going to send you a nice engraved invitation,” Harry said, grinning for a moment before composing himself. “I understand if you want to leave. The Underworld isn’t a place many people want to visit.”

“I told you I wanted to visit, didn’t I?” Louis said. He didn’t add that his curiosity concerning the God of the Underworld might also have motivated his desire to visit. “Are those the Fields of Asphodel?” He jerked his head towards the window.

Harry nodded. “When Niall brought you to me you didn’t look so good. I brought you up here to my… to this room. It has the best view of the fields and I thought you’d appreciate it.”

Louis hummed, craning his neck to try and see out the window. “I do. I’ve always wanted to see them.” He turned back to Harry. “How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being on Earth.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “I thought you didn’t get out much.”

Louis blushed, opened his mouth to lie, then sighed. It was probably a bad idea to lie to the God of the Underworld. “I’ve been sneaking off Olympus. I go on walks… Well, my mother thinks I go on walks.” He intertwined his own fingers, then wrung his hands in his lap. He told Harry about his oak tree and the staircase. “I’ve been getting away as often as I can for a year. I’m never able to be on Earth for long and until today, I’d only ever explored Athens.”

“Where did you go today?” Harry asked curiously.

“I went to a meadow.” Louis shrugged. “I wanted to see spring.”

Harry smiled broadly and leaned towards the nightstand to pluck something from it. He handed it to Louis. “Did you make this while you were on Earth?”

Louis smiled softly. “Yes. My first perfect narcissus.”

“It was in your hand when you got here,” Harry told Louis about Niall finding him on Earth, hitting him on the head, his run-in with Cerberus, and Harry bringing him to this room, cleaning his wounds and finding the flower in his hand.

Louis wasn’t sure what to say. “Niall has a good arm then.” He gingerly touched his bruise. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He said. “And for keeping my flower.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “Once your bruise heals you can go back to Earth or Olympus. You should be clear by tomorrow.”

Louis tilted his head at Harry. “I thought you promised me a tour.” He grinned.

Harry laughed. “I did. But I didn’t promise you a tour that you didn’t sign up for.”

“I’m signing up now,” Louis said and pulled Harry’s arm into his lap to pretend to sign his name along the soft skin of Harry’s wrist. Harry grinned and bit his lip.

“Won’t your mother worry?”

Louis frowned, resting his hand on Harry’s wrist. It was a familiar gesture, and Louis took a minute to relish the feeling. “Maybe. But to be quite honest, I haven’t been away from Olympus for longer than a day and I’d really like to take advantage of the time I’m here.”

He could see Harry hesitating. “Why don’t we see how you’re doing tomorrow? I don’t want to overexert your wounds.”

Louis nodded. He could work with that. “How are you so good at healing?”

Harry looked surprised. “I often get souls here whose time hasn’t come. They come here by mistake from some injury or something that can only be healed by the power of the Gods. I’ve had a lot of practice.” He gently pulled his arm from Louis’s grip, stood up and briskly walked to the door. “I’m going to see about getting food for you. I’ll be back soon. You should rest.”

“Harry,” Louis said, catching him just before he strode out of the room. “Thank you.”

Harry looked back at Louis, his eyes heavy with gentleness. “Of course, God of Spring.” He smiled softly before closing the door behind him.

Louis fell back against the pillows. He was actually in the Underworld. Really truly in the Underworld. He grinned to himself. He had to find a way to convince Harry to let him stay, just long enough to see everything the Underworld had to offer. Just long enough to get to know Harry.

Harry paced in his throne room. He didn’t spend a lot of time in the most royal of his rooms, but when he needed time to think, the long hall of his throne room was the best place. His long strides echoed as he strode from his throne to the hall door and back again, over and over.

“Are you sure you won’t wear a path into the floor?” Harry turned to see Liam watching him from the door, arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at Harry. “What are you thinking about?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure you’ve heard the whole story from Niall.”

“That a particular God of Spring is here. That you took him to your own room and cared for his wounds yourself.” Liam’s grin grew. “You can’t get him out of your head, can you?”

Harry’s cheeks reddened. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say to Liam, anything other than… “No, I can’t.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I told him I’d invite him to visit, show him around. He’s so busy though, he hardly ever gets out. To be honest I wasn’t sure he’d come if I did invite him.”

“So Niall kidnapped him instead.” Liam rolled his eyes. “We really need to watch out for that boy more often.”

“Don’t I know it. Now I have… I have…” Harry stumbled, his voice cracking.

“You have a beautiful man in your bedroom. When was the last time that happened?” Liam spoke frankly, calmly. Judgement-free. “You want him to be here?”

Harry nodded again. “Very much. I was actually just thinking of finding you and asking if you’d bring some non-Underworld food for him while he’s here.”

Liam sighed and walked over, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Harry, listen to me.” He waited until Harry made eye contact. “Jay is worried. She doesn’t know where Louis's gone or what happened to him. She’s threatening to withhold harvest this year if she doesn’t find him.”

“She can’t!” Harry gasped.

“Technically she can,” Liam said, matter-of-factly.

“But he hardly ever gets to explore on his own. Shouldn’t he have the chance to travel and see the world?” Harry hissed. “He only saw his own Spring for the first time today!”

Liam shrugged. “None of the other gods aside from you, Niall, myself, and Louis know he’s here. You need to send Louis home before she gets more upset.”

“What if I don’t want to send him home yet?” Harry spoke, frustrated, and at the same time, another voice said almost the same words.

“What if I don’t want to go home yet?” Harry and Liam turned on their heels. Louis was standing in the doorway, looking at them curiously. He walked slowly towards them, hand resting on his waist, and Harry rushed over to meet him.

“Louis, you’re supposed to be resting!” Harry said. He looked Louis up and down, visually checking to see if any of his bandages had opened or if he was bleeding anywhere.

“I’m fine,” Louis said with a wave of his hand. He was looking at Harry intently. Had he heard Harry saying he didn’t want Louis to leave?

“Louis, your mother is worried sick. She’s threatening…” Liam started.

“I heard,” Louis said, still looking at Harry. “How long can I stay?”

Harry blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I know there are rules about the Underworld. Something about pomegranates or something?” Louis looked at him expectantly, and Harry’s palms began to sweat. Louis wanted to stay.

“You can stay here for ten days. On the tenth day, you have to choose.” Harry paused.

“Choose what?” Louis took a step closer. Liam was looking between them like he was watching a tennis match, eyes wide.

“You either eat three pomegranate seeds from the Underworld, allowing you to live in the Underworld permanently and travel as you wish, or…” Harry gulped. “Or you leave. For good.”

“For good?”

“You can never come back, except for short visits.” Harry gestured to him and Liam. “We live in the Underworld so we can come and go as we please.”

Liam pitched in. “Most of the other gods have done what we call the Underworld Tour.” He rolled his eyes. “They visit, stay for ten days, then leave, like we’re a tourist attraction. We don’t get many visitors now that most of them have done their ten days.”

“It’s the main reason we don’t throw parties down here,” Harry said wryly, a smile almost on his face.

Louis looked between them, his blue eyes standing out from the black walls of the hall. “Will you let me stay? For the ten days?”

Harry swallowed. He had seen so many other gods pass through his halls, an almost obligatory visit to see the keep of the dead. He had never had anyone stay aside from Liam, who was gone more often than not and almost didn’t count. The prospect of someone choosing to stay in the Underworld, choosing to stay with him, was heady.

He couldn’t get his hopes up. The God of Spring belonged on Earth, among the dryads and the nymphs. Not in the Underworld with its lonely king.

“You’re more than welcome to, mate,” Liam said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. “You’ll just have to make your choice in ten days.”

“And if I choose to leave,” Louis said, looking at Harry, “will I still get to see you?”

Harry nodded. He vowed then and there to visit Olympus more so he could see Louis.

“Well then, I’d love to stay. I want that tour.” He pointed at Harry and grinned, a cheeky grin making Harry smile right back. “And, um… I’m kind of hungry.”

Harry sent a pointed look to Liam.

“Alright, alright, I get the message,” Liam said, shaking his hands over his head. “Sit tight, Louis, I’ll bring you some non-Underworld food within the hour.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Louis said and nodded to the Messenger God.

Liam shrugged and waved as he walked off, leaving Harry and Louis still standing in the hall.

“How did you even find your way down here? All my other visitors have been lost within half an hour of being here!” Harry said. He gestured towards the door and the two began to walk.

“I figured I’d head downstairs to start. Once I got down here I overheard your voices. This room echoes.” Harry gestured for Louis to step in front of him and they left the hall, his heart pounding in his chest.

“How much did you hear?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Enough to know my mother is looking for me. Enough to know I’m not ready to go back to Olympus yet.” Louis shrugged and didn’t make eye contact. “I guess I want the chance to know some place on my own. To know someone on my own.” Harry’s heart kept doing flips in his chest. His attraction to this god he’d only met the day before was unnerving.

He didn’t want it to stop.

“Don’t you have loads of friends in Olympus?” Harry asked and led them to his library. A fire was burning in the fireplace and he sat down at one end of the sofa in front of it, Louis following suit on the other end, curling his legs up under him. Harry couldn’t help but smile to himself, seeing Louis make himself at home.

“Not particularly. Most people call me flower boy and leave it at that.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, aren’t you the flower boy?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well yes, but you’re not only the God of the Underworld, right? You must have other interests than keeping watch over the dead?”

“True,” Harry said. “I spend a lot of time in here, reading.” He gestured around him. “I write. I attempt to garden, although I’m not very good. My dog, Cerberus, and I take lots of walks.”

“Cerberus has three heads, right?” Harry nodded. “That explains the gash on my waist.” Louis chuckled.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said, ducking his head. “What are your other interests?”

Louis’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. “I like reading too. I like exploring. When I snuck down to Athens I loved just walking around and taking everything in, pretending I wasn’t a god.”

Harry hummed. “I can’t blame you for that. I love exploring Earth. I go at least weekly.”

“Maybe we can go while I’m here,” Louis said, looking at the fire. Harry tried not to think too hard about how pink Louis’s cheeks were.

“Maybe,” he replied.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments when it was interrupted by Liam waltzing in, carrying a basket.

“Non-Underworld food right here!” He cried and set the basket on the couch in between Harry and Louis. “Dig in, gents!”

Louis laughed and Harry smiled. He told himself he was smiling because of Liam’s enthusiasm, not because of Louis’s laugh.

“Thanks, Liam,” Louis said, opening up the basket and handing Harry a bowl of lentil soup, a sausage, and some barley bread. Their fingers brushed and Harry was glad he hadn’t already eaten. “Are you going to eat?” He said towards Liam.

Liam shook his head. “I already ate. I’ll bring breakfast round tomorrow morning.” He bounded out of the room. “Bye!”

“Liam, hang on!” Harry said. Liam paused. “Can you…” He glanced at Louis, who cocked his head to one side and looked curiously at Harry. Harry cleared his throat. “Can you stall with Jay? Since it seems Louis will be here for a few days?”

Louis smiled so brightly Harry didn’t hear Liam’s response. The smile lit up Louis’s whole face, made the corners of his eyes scrunch up, and made Harry feel alive. He wanted to see that smile more. He wanted to be the one to bring that smile onto Louis’s face.

He’d be content to see that smile every day forever.

Louis woke up to sunshine streaming through the windows, reflecting off the white of the asphodel fields. He opened his eyes lazily and stretched. His waist screamed at him.

He lay in bed for a few minutes thinking. He and Harry had spent the rest of the evening in the library, talking. At first, it had been a bit awkward, the get-to-know-you questions and slightly stagnant pauses, but once they got going, the two gods were hard-pressed to stop.

They had talked about everything: their families, their homes, their favorite foods, their favorite times of the year, what their typical days as gods with responsibilities looked like. Harry had explained how Apollo brought the sun to the Underworld every day, just like on Earth, which explained to a perplexed Louis why Harry was dragging him to the porch to watch the sunset. It explained to a less confused Louis this morning why the sun was shining in his eyes.

Louis had learned that when Harry smiled, he got dimples. Really adorable dimples. Harry also had three different kinds of laughs: the soft chuckle, the loud guffaw, and the can’t-catch-his-breath-tears-in-his-eyes laugh. Louis liked them all.

He thought too of overhearing Harry’s conversation with Liam. How Harry had said he didn’t want Louis to leave. How he hadn’t responded when Liam asked him if he couldn’t get Louis out of his head. Louis didn’t want to get his hopes up.

But his hopes were up. After a night with the God of the Underworld, Louis was even more convinced he wanted to know Harry, and know him well. He was even more convinced he didn’t want to leave.

A knock on the door pulled Louis out of his reverie. “Come in!” He said and sat up, the covers falling down his bare chest. Harry walked in. Louis realized too late he was naked under the covers and watched as Harry’s eyes trailed up his chest.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t dwell on Harry’s lingering eyes or ponder the slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Louis was distracted by a sharp pain in his side. He winced.

“How are you?” Harry asked, walking over to sit on the bed, looking concerned.

Louis pressed his gash. “I’m alright. My head feels fine, but my waist…” He took a deep breath. “How are you?”

Harry chuckled softly. “I think I’m a bit better off than you. Mind if I take a look?” Harry leaned forward after Louis nodded, and pulled the bandage off. “I have a bottle of ambrosia drops. They should help.”

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Louis heard him rummaging around, and it made Louis wonder.

“Harry?” He called.

Harry hummed, his head buried somewhere in a cabinet.

“Is this…” Louis wasn’t quite sure how to phrase the question without it sounding rude. “Did you... where did you sleep?”

Harry walked back into the bedroom, holding a small blue bottle. “I slept in… another room.”

“Well, I figured that.” Louis couldn’t help but grin at Harry’s vague reply. It was like a challenge, learning how Harry spoke and when he was withholding something. “Is this your room?”

Harry uncapped the bottle and nodded without looking at Louis. He leaned down to put a few drops on Louis’s wound.

“Why didn’t you just put me…” Louis gasped as the drops hit his skin and began to heal the wound, while Harry placed a new bandage in place. “Oh, that feels a lot better.”

“Good,” Harry said, capping the bottle and setting it on the bedside table. Louis inspected his gash and Harry answered his unfinished question. “I told you yesterday. This room has the best view of the fields of asphodel. I figured you’d want to see them.”

Louis looked up at him. Harry was staring at his knee resting on the bed, fingering with the fringe of his chiton. He was dressed similarly to how he’d been at the party, the only difference being he didn’t have his crown. He let his hair fall on his shoulders. It did funny things to Louis’s stomach. “I did… I mean, I do. Thank you.” Louis tucked his head, trying to make eye contact with the other god. “I would have been fine in another guest room.”

Harry nodded and made eye contact. “Still…” He gestured towards the windows. “The view is pretty wonderful.”

“I’ll give you that,” Louis said and swung his legs out of bed, pulling his chiton around him, making a strand of ivy appear around his waist to hold it in place, and swung his chlamys around his shoulders before gingerly walking towards the window. He sat on the window seat and patted next to him. Harry hurried over and sat down. “I can’t wait to see them in person. To actually hold one.”

Louis gazed over the field. He hadn’t seen so many flowers in one place and it almost took his breath away. He could finally get asphodel blooms right. He could finally spend an hour or two in those white fields. He could spend that hour or two with Harry.

“Do you think you can walk alright? I can give you a tour of the palace and we can go see the asphodel fields. And Liam brought breakfast down to the library.”

Louis turned and looked at Harry, grinning. “That sounds perfect!” He stood up quickly. “Let’s go!” He swayed on his feet, feeling slightly woozy. He put a hand to his head. “Oy…”

Harry chuckled again and slid an arm around Louis’s waist. “Let’s make sure you don’t fall down the stairs.”

Louis feigned an exasperated sigh. “You’re no fun.”

Harry grinned. “Do you enjoy falling down stairs?” Sass dripped from his words and Louis couldn’t help but grin.

“The same way Niall enjoys hitting people on the head.” Louis countered.

The two men chuckled and walked out of the room. Louis felt better once they got moving but he decided against telling Harry. He rather liked being so close to the other man. Harry had a strong chest, broad shoulders, and sturdy arms and Louis felt like Harry could pick him up without breaking a sweat.

Louis found that very attractive.

Harry led them back to the library, pointing out different rooms of importance and telling a few stories.

“When Cerberus was a puppy, he would run down the stairs so fast he’d trip over his own paws and snowball to the floor,” Harry said with a chuckle as they walked into the library. “He would just sit there and look at me as if he was wondering why I wasn’t upside down or something.”

Louis laughed. “I really need to meet Cerberus and thank him for this gash in my side.”

“He guards the Walls of Erebos and really only ever lets people in if they’re dead, or almost dead. He doesn’t like letting people out. And for some reason, he’s not a fan of many of the other gods.” Harry said, sitting Louis on the couch and plopping down next to him, all long limbs. He reached towards the basket Liam had left on the coffee table and began to unpack it, pulling out tagenites (Louis’s favorite, thick dense pancakes that always made him think of wheat fields), fresh fruit, orange juice. “Usually people have appointments, or invitations, which is why Niall wasn’t able to get you by him without a few marks. He takes his job seriously.”

“Sounds like a smart dog.” Louis pulled a tagenite towards him and noticed a honey pot. Harry must have noticed at the same time because he got up and walked to the fire to allow the honey to heat up just a little. He carried the pot back to the coffee table and spooned honey onto his own pancakes before sitting back down. Louis tried not to dwell on how their thighs were touching.

“I’ll make sure you meet him. He’ll probably be curious about you.” Harry said.

“I’m a bit curious about you,” Louis said before he had time to catch himself. He blushed and felt his neck get warm.

He could tell Harry was looking at him, which only made him blush more. “I’m a bit curious about you too,” Harry said softly.

Louis looked up quickly. Harry was smiling warmly at him, no trace of teasing or judgment or repulsion in his face.

“Oh.” Louis grinned. “Good.” He nodded to himself and swallowed hard. “That’s good.”

The two men chuckled and continued their breakfast. Louis’s cheeks eventually returned to their normal shade.

“So, you’ve seemed really intent on getting me non-Underworld food. Is there a reason for that?” Louis asked after several minutes.

“There is. I told you about the pomegranates yesterday, but the rules apply to most anything you would eat in the Underworld.”

“Eating anything from here would bind me to the Underworld?” Louis raised his eyebrows. That was tempting… staying here with Harry. In the Underworld, as his home.

“In a way. The pomegranates are special though. Eating a pomegranate is like signing a contract or a marriage certificate or something. It’s binding. Eating anything else just slowly makes you more attached to the Underworld, like you’re more inclined to be here than on Earth or Olympus. It’s less… intense, I guess.”

Louis hummed. “So far, the Underworld doesn’t seem like a bad place to be inclined towards.”

Harry replied with a smile. “I think you’ll like it here. You seem suited to here.”

“I do?”

Harry shrugged. “You just… aren’t like the other gods in Olympus.”

Louis looked at Harry as he took a sip of water. “You aren’t much like them either.”

“There’s a reason I was made God of the Underworld. I prefer more quiet than my brother does.”

“He’s the King of the Gods for a reason, I suppose. Gives him an excuse to throw parties.”

“We’re very different.” And Harry left it at that.

“I’ve always been a bit more… introverted.” Louis began. “I loved the parties as a child, but eventually my friends drifted away because they became more interested in who was sleeping with whom than anything else. It wasn’t really my favorite conversation. I’m more interested in one partner sorts of relationships.”

Harry nodded. “I’m a one man man. Niall is always going home with someone and I can never keep track.”

“He’s the God of Death! Wouldn’t that be a bit of a mood killer?” Louis said, raising his eyebrows.

“He gets laid more than anyone else I’ve ever heard of,” Harry replied matter-of-factly.

Louis gaped at Harry, then burst into loud laughter. “He’s… a...” he gasped out, “...lady killer!” Harry laughed too, his can’t-catch-his-breath-tears-in-his-eyes laugh, which only made Louis laugh harder.

Eventually, they both calmed down, wiping tears from their eyes. Harry giggled and cautiously took a sip of his tea. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time.”

“Me neither,” Louis replied. He couldn’t stop smiling at Harry. Green eyes met blue and Louis felt his whole chest grow warm.

“Have you had any relationships?” Harry asked suddenly, pulling his eyes away. Louis could see his cheeks turning pink.

He wanted to make Harry blush even more.

Louis paused. “I haven’t. Never met the right god. You?” Louis felt shaky, like his heart was going to fall out of his chest or a spotlight had been spontaneously shone upon him.

Harry shook his head. “Same. Though Niall never stops giving me grief for it.”

Louis giggled. “Lady killer.” Harry giggled too, biting his lip, and soon both of them were laughing again.

Liam found them an hour later, hands resting on each other’s arms, tears in their eyes, laughing uproariously, unable to look away from the other. They didn’t even notice him standing in the library doorway, watching them laugh and talk.

Liam thought about Jay’s frustration and worry. He wondered if she’d be as worried seeing her son so carefree in the company of the God of the Underworld. He hoped she’d see what he saw: two happy gods, thrilled to finally have found a similar soul.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He had smiled more in the past twenty-four hours than he had in the past year. Every time Louis was near him, it took all his self-control to not let out a giddy, elated giggle, so he settled for smiles threatening to break his face instead. Smiles Louis returned. He was surprised he wasn’t going into cardiac arrest with the amount of leaps and jumps his heart was doing.

They had finally made it out of the palace after a morning spent laughing till their sides hurt (more so in Louis’s case) and to the Fields of Asphodel. Louis insisted on bringing a picnic, books, and journals, and Harry had followed him around for twenty minutes while Louis picked the perfect picnic spot.

It was intoxicating to see the fields through Louis’s eyes. Harry had always appreciated their beauty, but now it was like they had exploded with artistry. Everything was special and new and important to Louis.

Stretching out from them in all directions were miles of asphodel plants, a blanket of white and green going on almost as far as the eye could see. They had the most of the fields to themselves with only a few spirits lingering around at the edges. Oak, pine, and maple trees dotted the landscape, and he and Louis were sitting underneath one of the maple trees, Harry leaning against the trunk with a book in his lap and Louis on his stomach, tracing the threads in the bark of the tree with his fingers.

It seemed like Louis couldn’t stop looking around. He had switched positions on the blanket three times to better see the asphodel flowers, to better practice making them in the palms of his hands and to better learn about the tree they were sitting under, his hands flying gracefully as he created flowers or accented his words.

Harry tried to read while Louis busied around, but if he was honest with himself, there was no way he could look anywhere else.

Gone was the bored, sluggish god from the Party of Spring and in his place was a vibrant, energetic, beautiful man, marveling at the flowers and trees around him like they were the most precious things in the universe.

Louis had found a shabby, decaying pine tree near them and had rushed over, a calculating look on his face, only to spread his hands on the trunk and cause the tree to grow and turn bright green. He had made four new asphodel plants, placing them gently in the ground to grow amongst their kind, had animatedly described how asphodel plants could be different colors depending on the soil they grew in, and finally, had settled to his current position, his head close to Harry’s thigh, tracing his hands along the tree (although Harry did wonder what Louis’s hands would feel like tracing along his own thighs), and telling Harry the life story of the maple.

Louis rested his hands on the blanket near Harry’s hips, his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Harry could smell Louis from the gentle breeze blowing past them. He could feel the heat radiating off Louis’s lithe body in his thigh. He could see Louis’s eyelashes, so long and dainty, resting against his cheeks.

Harry wasn’t sure if he liked Louis better in energetic action or in calm peace. He decided he liked Louis however he was.

“Lou?” The nickname rolled off his tongue easily.

Louis hummed. “Yes, Harry.”

“If this is what you’re like here, in a meadow of one type of flower, what’re you like in a meadow of wildflowers?” Harry grinned when Louis peeked one eye open to look at him.

“I could tell you, but the only other time I’ve been in a meadow long enough to know was when Niall hit me on the head.” He grinned and opened both eyes to look at Harry openly. “So I guess we’ll have to go find a meadow and you can see for yourself.”

Harry nodded. “It’s a date then. We can go this week.”

Louis’s grin broadened. “Deal.” He rolled onto his back, letting his body lean against Harry’s leg. He rested his hands on his chest and took in another deep breath. “It smells so good here.” His whole body relaxed, his eyes closed.

“Has your mother seen you like this? So… at peace?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Not since I was little. I love putting together the decorations for the Party of Spring every year, but nothing beats actually being among flowers in their own habitat. It’s like…” he opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, his eyes flaming blue, “Pure life. Pure energy. Stories woven together with leaves and flower petals.” He played with his hands, captivating Harry for a moment with their delicate movements, his smile dimming just a little. “I feel most alive when I’m in places like this.”

Harry smiled softly at the god by his side. “Ironic, considering you’re in the Underworld. The land of the dead.”

“You’re the one who keeps telling me it’s not what everyone thinks.” Louis shot back gently, his grin resurfacing. “And you’re right. It’s beautiful here. I never want to leave.”

Something lodged itself in Harry’s throat. His heart skipped a beat. He felt his hands go sweaty and his mouth go dry. “Maybe you won’t have to.” He said, softer still.

Louis shrugged. “I’m not sure mum would appreciate me leaving Olympus. She’s always asking me for help with things.”

“You could always live elsewhere,” Harry started, “and still help her. It might be good to be able to have your own home.”

Louis nodded against his thigh. “I’d live in a meadow, surrounded by flowers. I could come and help you with your garden.” He grinned up at Harry.

Harry laughed. “It does need a bit of help. I think I have a black thumb.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing Niall kidnapped me after all!”

Harry chuckled. It was a good thing indeed.

The pair sat under the tree for the remainder of the day. Harry read his book while Louis napped, then Louis taught Harry how to sketch the petals of the asphodel blooms, and Harry pointed out what different parts of the Underworld they could see to Louis. They stayed close to each other, gently touching arms, knees, or shoulders. Harry went to bed that night feeling happier than he had in years.

 

When he woke up the next morning, Louis felt ten times better than he had the previous morning. The scratches on his arms weren’t stinging anymore, his lip didn’t hurt and the cut was almost gone. His bruise didn’t show, leaving just a slightly tender head, and the gash in his side looked eons better.

One of the perks of being a god: quick healing.

He stretched and rolled out of bed, hastily wrapping his chiton around him and ivy belting it, walking to the window to look at the fields of asphodel. He thought back to his and Harry’s afternoon the previous day. He hadn’t felt so happy, so carefree in years. He perfected his asphodel flowers, Harry had come up with a nickname for him, and they had been close all day. Louis wanted to say he felt so happy from finally seeing the asphodel fields… but if he was honest with himself, Harry was a significant factor in his giddy feelings.

He wandered out of his room to see about breakfast and paused when he saw another door in the hallway open. Harry walked out, looking sleepy, running his hands through his long hair, his dark gray chiton making him look more somber than he really was. Louis couldn’t help but grin.

“Good morning, Harry,” he said softly, so as not to startle the other man. Harry looked up quickly and smiled.

“Morning, Lou.” The nickname fell off Harry’s lips easily, like he’d been saying it for years. The two men fell into step together and walked down the stairs.

“You know, I think I need a nickname for you,” Louis said, grinning at Harry as he let out a loud yawn. They giggled.

“There aren’t many nicknames for Harry… unless you want to call me Hades like the books do.” He shuddered. “Actually, I take it back, please don’t call me Hades.”

“Duly noted.” Louis followed Harry into the library, speeding up his pace once he saw the waiting basket on the table by the fire. “I’m starved.”

Louis wasn’t entirely sure where Liam was getting all this non-Underworld food, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Breakfast each morning had included tagenites (which made Louis ridiculously happy - he loved pancakes) with honey and sesame seeds and this morning Liam had somehow managed to deliver fresh fruit juice. Louis and Harry settled themselves on the couch and tucked in. Louis couldn’t help a satisfied moan from escaping his lips mid-chew.

Harry laughed at him. “I’ve never seen someone so enthusiastic about breakfast.”

“Are you tasting this, Haz? It’s perfect!” Louis took another bite. Nothing beat pancakes and juice for him. It was his favorite breakfast, no matter how often his mum would tease him for it.

“It must be good. It led to a nickname for me.” Harry chewed and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at Louis.

“Sure, Haz. Whatever you say.” Louis teased back, munching away at his toast, enjoying the sound of Harry’s new nickname rolling off his tongue. “So, Haz.”

“So, Lou,” Harry said, knocking Louis with his knee and grinning.  

“Do you have seasons down here?” He hadn’t noticed any changes in weather in his few days in the Underworld, just the change of night and day. It made him curious to the differences of the Underworld to Olympus.

“Generally, I pick what sort of weather I want or am in the mood for,” Harry said, pulling a small box of sugared almonds out of the basket and setting it on the couch between them. “I prefer rainy days or overcast days the most. But I’ve been in a sunny mood since the Party of Spring.” He popped an almond in his mouth, then passed the box to Louis. “Maybe you inspired me.”

Louis thrilled at how his fingers brushed Harry’s as he took the box of almonds, and thrilled again at the thought of inspiring Harry. “You get to pick your weather? That’s incredible.”

“What would you pick?” Harry asked curiously.

“Probably overcast, or partially cloudy. Just warm enough to be comfortable.” Louis leaned towards Harry and stage-whispered. “I am the God of Spring after all.”

Harry giggled, and his dimples showed. Louis had the sudden urge to kiss them.

It was an urge he would feel quite frequently as he spent more time in the Underworld with its master.

Every morning Liam would bring breakfast and leave it for Harry and Louis on in the library. He would do the same with dinner. While they were easily pulled out of the library in the mornings for whatever adventure Harry had planned for the day, they lingered in the evenings, sipping wine and talking for hours, until they both were yawning and mumbling incoherent sentences. They would walk up to bed sleepily, bumping shoulders and standing in the hallway talking more until they finally said goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

Each night Louis offered Harry his room back. Each night, Harry waved his hand and told him to stay, smiling at Louis in a way that made him want to pull Harry into the room with him. But each night they went their separate ways and met in the library for breakfast each morning.  

Harry showed Louis the whole Underworld. First, they saw the walls of Erebos that guarded the border of the Underworld. From the top of the walls, Louis could see most of the Underworld and the rivers surrounding it, but he and Harry were quickly distracted when the God of the Underworld realized Cerberus wasn’t at his post.

“Granted, we don’t have another batch of souls coming from Charon’s ferry until tomorrow, but…” Harry paced at the entrance. It was something he did a lot when he was thinking or working out a problem. “I wanted you to meet him.”

Cerberus seemed to evade them everywhere they went and it only confused Harry more. Louis found it adorable. Harry took Louis on a boat tour of the Rivers, thinking they’d find Cerberus along the riverbanks. They didn’t find Cerberus, but Louis learned quickly he wasn’t interested in going swimming. Taking a dip in any of the five rivers meant getting your memory wiped, eternal mourning, lamenting your life, or in one instance, swimming through fire instead of water.

Louis decided he’d just stick to making oaths on the River Styx and spending most of his free time in the Fields of Asphodel, although he did take a jar of fire from the river Phlegethon. He kept it on his nightstand (or rather, Harry’s nightstand) and found its light rather comforting. Harry loved the idea, and in a burst of creativity, had himself and Louis spending the evening creating fire river lamps for each of the guest rooms.

“I think they’re beautiful.” Harry had said, surveying their work with an arm slung around Louis’s shoulders. Louis had chuckled and leaned into Harry’s side.

“They do add a bit of brightness, don’t they?”

“I’m going to credit the extra brightness to a certain God of Spring who is visiting me.” Harry smiled at Louis, and Louis could feel his heart skip a beat.

Harry took him to the Isle of the Blessed the next morning. The Isle was where those who lived three good lives could live in eternal paradise, and when the two gods first arrived, Louis could only gaze around in awe.

“Why didn’t you build your palace here?” He asked Harry, gazing around. The Isle was a beautiful tropical island, with lush vegetation, white sand beaches, and crystal blue water. There were magnificent homes dotting the landscape, each designed by the inhabitant.

Harry shrugged. “I never really considered it actually. It seemed sort of unfair when so many of the souls who enter the Underworld don’t actually make it here. I’m already feared on Earth.” His cheeks turned pink. “I guess I didn’t want to give anyone more reason to be intimidated by me.”

“Plus the dead are sort of forgotten on Earth.” Harry continued. “They’re respected and honored, but once their souls come down here it’s like they hardly existed to the humans alive on Earth. They deserve to be greeted down here like they’re still remembered. Like they’ll still be cherished.”

Louis stopped gaping at his surroundings and instead gazed at Harry. “Are you sure you’re the God of the Underworld? You’re too nice.”

Harry chuckled bashfully. “Are you sure you’re the God of the Spring? You’re too calm.”

Louis poked him in the ribs and Harry squawked, causing both of them to laugh. Louis felt his heart stir in his chest and it made him catch his breath. Harry was suddenly becoming very important to Louis.

Harry took him to the center of the Isle of the Blessed, a small peak overlooking the entire island. They could see the inhabitants, happy and at ease, but Louis was hard pressed to take his eyes off Harry.

Later that day, after much prodding on Louis’s part, Harry took them to the entrance to Tartarus. It gave Louis the shivers and he rushed them back to the palace, Harry giggling all the way and saying “I told you so” every few feet. Louis just fondly rolled his eyes and said he would create a garden of sage and jasmine to make the area seem less “horribly, terribly, awfully frightening”. Harry had enthusiastically agreed after one more “I told you so” on his part and a tickle attack from Louis.

They would see Liam and Niall occasionally, popping in to chat or share a meal, and on Louis’s third day in the Underworld, Niall took Louis to see the Doors of Death. He was fascinated, watching the souls fly through with Niall’s help, and he enjoyed getting to know Niall. Harry and Niall even let Louis guide a few souls through, before sending them on their way to Charon’s ferry. Louis gave every new soul a sprig of lavender to hold as they continued their journey through the Underworld. Niall thought it was a brilliant idea, so Louis gave him three lavender plants so the God of Death could continue giving the dead the flower. Niall and Louis bonded over their quick wit and love of puns, and Louis knew without a doubt he would make sure to invite Niall to Olympus when he returned.

But Louis’s favorite part of the Underworld, by far, was Harry.

He’d never known someone so inherently kind. Harry didn’t need to prove his worth to live wherever he wanted in the Underworld but he still chose to be kind, and it made Louis like him even more. Harry went out of his way in his dealings with the dead, seeing them off to their afterlives in peace, regardless of where they ended up. One night Louis asked Harry to read him stories from his Book of Lives, and Harry had Louis read his favorite poetry. Louis felt content.

Harry was interested in everything Louis had to say. They talked so much it seemed like time slipped away from them more often than not. Louis couldn’t stop asking Harry questions and it seemed like Harry just wanted to listen to Louis talk with the number of questions he asked right back. Louis felt truly known for the first time in his life, and he couldn’t get enough of the god showing him around.

Harry seemed content to let Louis have his way with the Underworld. Louis couldn’t help himself, really. The way he had healed the trees in the Fields, had given the dead souls sprigs of lavender to calm them on their journey, had even created new species of flowers and trees for the gardens surrounding Harry’s palace. Every time Louis took initiative, Harry was there with a wide smile and an arm swung around his shoulders. He had spoken the truth to Harry in the Fields of Asphodel. He never wanted to leave.

But still, in the back of his mind, Louis worried. About his mother. About the end of his ten days. He was able to ignore the thoughts during the day, surrounded by the newness of the Underworld and surrounded by Harry.

He didn’t have to eat food from the Underworld to become more inclined to stay. Everyday he saw something new and fascinating, and he felt a tug at his heart and a whisper in the ear of his soul, “You’re home.” Every time he saw Harry smile, touched him in any way, his heart grew in his chest, as if filling his whole being with this affection for Harry, as if it could shoot out of Louis and build roots in the Underworld right where he stood.

But, as he reminded himself every night, Olympus was home. He had to go back to his mother, he had to help her with her numerous projects, help her plan Harvest and Spring. He was sure she would say the Underworld was no place for the God of Spring. He knew she would be heartbroken if he left.

But the more he thought about it, the more he thought he should listen to the voice whispering to his soul. He couldn’t stay in Olympus, following his mother around forever. More than anything he wanted somewhere he could call his own. Someone he could call his own.

And Harry seemed keen on Louis staying, or at least visiting him when he returned to Olympus. As they walked back to the palace for dinner the evening of his third day, Harry said he’d never known someone like Louis.

“When the other gods have visited, none of them seemed inclined to stay. But to be honest, I wasn’t inclined to let them.” He bumped his shoulder into Louis. “You should have seen when Dionysus visited… I’ve never seen so much partying in the Underworld or so much noise. Cerberus hid for a week after he left.”

 

Louis chuckled as Harry pushed open the library door. Like usual, a picnic basket waited for them at the sofa. They sat down and Harry started pulling food out of the basket. “Niall said Cerberus was back at his post by the walls. We should go tomorrow so you can properly meet him.”

“I can finally give him a hard time for gashing my side!” Louis said playfully as he slurped his soup. His wounds had finally healed, but the scar on his waist wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

“He’ll probably be really sorry. He hates hurting people. Normally he’s so calm. He’s just protective of the Underworld and its inhabitants.”

“He must have been confused by how beat up I was. I can’t imagine you get many beat-up gods coming to visit you?"

Harry chuckled. “Nope. You’re the first.”

“Hopefully the last one too.” Louis reached for his glass of wine. He hoped for a fleeting moment he wouldn’t just visit Harry again.

He hoped, and this time he _let_ himself hope he could stay in the Underworld. He let himself hope he could stay with Harry.

 

Harry was unsure as to how Louis and Cerberus would get along. The last time they had met, Louis had been covered in bruises and carried by Niall and Cerberus had gotten overly excited. Harry just wanted them to like each other. Harry and Cerberus had been through a great deal together. Years spent guarding the Underworld, assisting its inhabitants, and lots of walks through the Fields of Asphodel had made Cerberus one of Harry’s most trusted friends. Even if he couldn’t talk.

He and Louis approached the entrance to the Underworld, and Harry could sense Louis tense up. He tentatively reached out and slid his hand into Louis’s, holding his breath as he gave Louis’s smaller hand a squeeze.

Louis didn’t let go, and Harry breathed out, relieved. Harry had had plenty of opportunities to notice Louis’s hands over the four days he had been in the Underworld and had marveled at the thought of holding them in his own larger hands. Now here he was, doing just that. Louis didn’t seem to mind and in fact, squeezed back when Cerberus noticed them and came running.

“Hey, Cerberus!” Harry laughed as the three headed dog bounded up to them. Cerberus was black and fluffy, with a long forked tail, about the size of a Great Dane. One of his heads had blue eyes, one had brown eyes, and the third had green. All three looked eager to shower Harry in puppy kisses. “Okay, Cerberus, sit.” Harry gave Louis’s hand one more squeeze and then let go reluctantly, kneeling down.

Cerberus stopped just in front of them and sat, tail wagging, tongues lolling out of three mouths. Harry gave each head a treat in turn, cooing and scratching ears. “Now Cerberus, no more attacking any other gods coming to visit, okay?” Cerberus barked and his tongue licked at Harry. He heard Louis chuckle behind him.

“He’s not as… large, as I imagined him.” Louis was smiling down at Harry and Cerberus and hesitated just a moment before kneeling down next to Harry. He looked at Cerberus. “What do you think, boy? Can we be friends?”

Cerberus’s three heads surged forward and licked Louis’s face, his front paws landing on Louis’s chest. Louis laughed and fell backward, letting Cerberus sniff him and lick him, until the dog seemed satisfied, Harry laughing along all the while.

He laid down next to Louis, close enough they were touching all along each other’s leg and arm, and Cerberus wandered around them sniffing at the ground. Every so often he would bark happily, or carry over a stick for one of the boys to throw for him. Louis had a great arm, so eventually Cerberus ignored Harry entirely and raced after the sticks Louis threw.

“I think he almost likes you better!” Harry said, shocked. “At least for playing fetch. I’m not a good throw at all.”

“I may or may not be using the wind to help me,” Louis said, bashfully. His cheeks turned red and Harry wanted to kiss his eyelashes.

He laughed instead. “I should have known. That’s a clever trick.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s useful. When I set up all the flowers for the Party of Spring the wind nymphs come and help me arrange them. They’ve taught me a few tricks to bend the wind to my will.”

“That is…” Harry was at a loss for words. “ ...delightful.”

“Delightful?” Louis said, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Harry.

Harry laughed again, knocking his shoulder into Louis. “Yes. Delightful.” Louis laughed too, a rumbling laugh Harry could feel from how close he sat to the other man. His eyes fell to Louis’s hands and he felt a ghost of the feeling of Louis’s hand in his.

Cerberus ran up to them and all three heads began licking Harry and Louis excitedly. The two men sputtered and sat up, attempting to wipe dog slobber off their faces.

“Cerberus!” Harry burst out laughing, reaching out to the nearest head and scratching his ears. “What’re you doing, you crazy pup?”

Louis shrieked and giggled. “Hey! Cerberus!” The head with the blue eyes was licking into his ear. The dog looked pleased with himself and Harry pulled the dog off them and into his lap. Cerberus shrank and Louis’s laughter froze.

“Did he just change size?” He was starting at Cerberus who now sat contentedly in Harry’s lap, the size of a Corgi. Louis’s eyes were wide.

“Oh!” Harry looked down at Cerberus in surprise. “He changes size depending on where he is, who he’s with, and what he’s doing. He can go from giant guard dog to small lap dog in two seconds.”

Louis gaped. “That’s…” He let out a short burst of laughter and looked up at Harry. “That’s delightful.” He playfully poked Harry in the ribs and Harry reached out to enclose Louis’s fingers in his, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Louis grinned and Cerberus licked Harry’s chin, before trotting off back to the walls.

Harry eventually calmed down, realizing Louis’s hands were still held in his own. He laid down on his back in the grass and pulled Louis up next to him. Louis sighed contentedly, lying on his side, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder and draping his ankle in between Harry’s legs. Harry breathed in Louis’s smell and smiled softly to himself when Louis reached one of his hands down to play with Harry’s fingers where they rested on his stomach.

This was something he could get used to.

“I think Cerberus likes you,” Harry said softly, his voice low and gentle. “He’ll miss you when you go back to Olympus.” If he and his dog felt the same way, he wasn’t telling, yet.

Louis hummed. “Well, then, maybe I won’t have to leave.”

“That would be nice,” Harry said, softer still, longing, hoping in six days’ time Louis would choose to stay. He felt Louis take deeper breaths. He closed his eyes and let himself focus on the feel of Louis next to him, the sound of his breath, the grass beneath his back, the sounds of Cerberus sniffing around. Louis was warm, and he gently played with Harry’s fingers for a few more moments before they stilled.

After a few moments, when Harry thought Louis had fallen asleep, the God of Spring spoke softly. “What I wouldn’t give to be here forever with you.”

Harry felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies take up residence in his stomach.

 

When Harry said he thought he had a black thumb, Louis thought he was joking. When Harry led him to the garden gate of his greenhouse, Louis realized rapidly that Harry had been serious.

“I do try,” Harry was saying as he led Louis through the aisles of dilapidated plants. All along the back wall was a wannabe herb garden, aisles of flowers and roses that had seen better days filled the center of the room, and along the north and south walls were trailing green plants and weak looking trees. It made Louis grimace.

“I just… I’m not good at keeping track of who needs what and when and how and watering is the most confounding thing.” He was rambling and Louis could tell the look on his face was making Harry nervous. “It’s been like this for a few years.” He gestured around them at the crispy, brown, depressed plants, and Louis felt his stomach turn. It always hurt him to see plants like this.

He pulled a tight smile. “Well, Haz, it looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

Harry bit his lip. For a moment, Louis wanted to lean over and kiss him, just to stop the abuse to his lower lip. He pushed the thought from his mind though and focused on the plants around him.

“Here, let’s start with the herb garden.” He led a bemused Harry to the back wall. “Do you actually use all these herbs?”

“I do when they’re healthy. The herbs are good for medicines and I like to cook.”

Louis paused his pondering gaze over the plants. “You cook?” Harry nodded.

“I can’t cook to save my life.” Louis smiled.

“Well, now I don’t feel so bad about not keeping up my garden,” Harry said playfully, nudging Louis’s shoulder. Louis chuckled and stayed close, letting his shoulder rub up against Harry’s.

“You have a really nice assortment here: Basil, hyssop, thyme, rosemary, mint. The mint should have its own container… it grows like a weed. The sage is good, the chives are… um… dead. The dill looks happy though!” Louis concentrated on the chives, holding out his hands around the chive plant like he was about to catch a butterfly.

The chive plant, a second ago brown and crispy, burst into bright, luscious green, with little purple flowers bobbing up and down. Harry gasped. Louis smiled, satisfied.

“Lou.” Harry sounded breathless. “Can you do that for everything in here?”

“Of course!” Louis grinned. He spread his hands wide, completely in his element, hovering them over the herb garden. Immediately the basil grew into a plump little bush of bright green leaves, rosemary sprang up into a small tree, the thyme and hyssop burst into green, fragrant bundles. The sage plant doubled in size, filling the air with the smell.

Harry gaped. “I’m going to make you dinner tonight.” He turned smiling at Louis, then his face dropped. “Uh… I mean… if you decide to stay, I’ll make you dinner then.”

Louis stepped closer to Harry. Ever since they had napped near the Walls of Erebos, so close together, the pull he felt towards Harry had only grown. He needed Harry to know he wanted to be with him right now. He needed… he wanted another excuse to stay. He placed a hand on Harry’s arm. “You said eating the food of the Underworld doesn’t bind me to it… it only makes me more inclined to be here.”

Harry nodded.

“Well, I don’t need any help in that department, so I’d love it if you’d make me dinner.” He smiled up at Harry. The other god looked down at Louis uncertainly for a moment, and Louis could feel green eyes searching his blue ones. He nodded, just to drive his point home and Harry broke into a gentle grin.

“Deal.” Harry let out a breath.

“Good.” Louis squeezed Harry’s arm and his heart swelled. Dinner with Harry. Dinner made by Harry. Nothing sounded better than sharing a dinner made by Harry. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried. “Now, how about I take care of the rest of these?” He gestured to the rest of the room.

Harry nodded eagerly and took a step back. Louis turned to face the rest of the room. He held up his hands, palms forward, and closed his eyes. The second gasp from Harry told him all he needed to know. He felt the energy in his hands and coaxed the life force of each plant free.

Colors burst into the room like fireworks. Azaleas flew open, daffodils trumpeted yellow, English ivy climbed the walls and fiddle leaf figs sprouted in every corner. Lemon and orange trees lined the center aisle filling the room with citrus and a climbing rose surrounding the door frame at the opposite end of the room burst into bloom, adding in the soft smell of roses to the air. Lavender rose up amongst the ivy, and when Louis opened his eyes, he was inundated with color and vibrancy. He took in a deep breath and felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

He had never let himself connect with so many plants, learn so many stories, or help so many of them grow. He felt fuller and more powerful than he ever had. He placed one hand on his heart, overcome by the beauty around him. He had made this. He had created this newness and redeemed the entire garden. It made him feel whole. And Harry had asked him to. Harry had asked him what he could do, what he was capable of and had coaxed it out of Louis each day, whether they were in the Fields of Asphodel or by the Walls or here in his garden. It made something in his heart leap. He looked over at Harry and saw tears in the other god’s eyes.

“Harry?” He asked, uncertainly, reaching a hand out to rest on Harry’s wrist. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve never…” Harry swallowed, looking overwhelmed and grateful and awestruck all at the same time. Louis could relate. “These plants…” Louis slid his hand into Harry’s and gave him a squeeze. To his surprise, Harry tugged him into a hug.

Louis hesitated just for a moment, before letting the hug envelope him entirely. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, burying his head into the other god’s shoulder, taking in his smell, the way his back felt under Louis’s hands, the way Louis could feel him breathing. Harry rested his head on the top of Louis and breathed in deeply. It tickled Louis’s hair and made him giggle.

“You’re amazing,” Harry said into Louis’s hair, sounding awed. “Amazing.”

Louis smiled into Harry’s chest. “Haz, you’re pretty amazing yourself.” He felt Harry’s sigh deep within his chest and it made Louis hold him tighter.

“What am I going to do if you leave?” Harry whispered.

Louis’s heart twisted. In that moment, he felt his whole being come into alignment, bursting with truth, just like he had made the greenhouse burst into bloom a minute ago. He wouldn’t leave the Underworld. He couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Harry because despite telling himself he would be returning to Olympus, Olympus was the last place he wanted to be. Louis wanted to be with Harry. He didn’t want to be without him.

Louis felt the tears drip from his eyes as he realized the most important truth he’d ever know: Harry was home. More than Olympus. More than meadows on Earth. More even than the freedom he felt here in the Underworld. For better or worse, Harry had become Louis’s home. Harry made Louis feel safe, he made the Underworld seem like paradise.

He fisted his hands into Harry’s shirt, and the two men stayed there for several minutes. Louis could feel Harry looking around, and heard the contented sigh in the other man’s chest. It made something dip and dive in Louis’s chest and sent shivers up his spine.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Harry’s eyes were tinged pink from overwhelmed tears and Louis quickly wiped his own eyes.

“So how about that dinner?” He asked and Harry let out a quiet laugh.

“You’re really sure you want me to cook you dinner?” Harry asked. “It means you’ll be more attached down here. You won’t be able to return to Olympus as easily.”

_I have no desire to return to Olympus. I just want to stay here with you forever._ Louis thought to himself. Maybe he was playing with fire but frankly, he didn’t care. “It will be hard enough to go home as it is. A little food won’t hurt. Besides, those chives look delicious.” He grinned, his playful sassy grin and Harry couldn’t seem to resist.

“How about I meet you in the library? I’ll whip up something real quick and see you there?” Harry said.

“I’ll meet you in the library then. I’ll just take another look at these flowers.” He gestured vaguely around him.

Harry grinned and rushed out of the room. Louis stood, willing himself not to run after Harry. A bit of alone time would do him good. Give him a minute to think and dwell on his realization.

He leaned heavily against the container of a lemon tree, taking in a deep shaky breath. He wasn’t sure when Harry had become home, when Louis had begun to feel so safe and secure. Like he belonged. He’d never felt like he belonged anywhere… but now it felt like he belonged wherever Harry was.

They had hugged and held hands and napped together. Louis was fairly sure Harry was just as affected as he was. It made his spine tingle and he felt an urge deep in his abdomen. He wanted Harry. He needed Harry.

_I’m so far gone._ He thought. “I don’t need to leave the Underworld. I can stay here!” He almost whooped with joy.

“I could have told you that from day one, you know.” Louis stood up so fast he knocked a lemon off a low-hanging branch catching it haphazardly in his hands. Liam was standing in the doorway, smirking.

Liam walked into the room and Louis just stared at him. “I won’t tell him. That’s your job.” Liam came to stand in front of Louis, smiling gently. “But you should think about what to do about your mother.”

Louis’s shoulders slumped. He knew he’d have to figure out how to tell her he wanted to be with the God of the Underworld. He wasn’t looking forward to it. “How mad is she?”

“She’s figured out I’m stalling. She knows I know where you are. She’s threatening to withhold summer if I don’t tell her.” Liam was looking at Louis curiously, and cautiously.

“That’s completely unfair! She doesn’t need to do that. I’m safe. I’m happy. I…” Louis’s anger died down as quickly as it came. He knew she was just worried. They had been so close for his entire life. He owed it to her to tell her he was safe.

Liam seemed to understand. “Harry has been alone a long time, Louis. I haven’t seen him as happy or at peace as he is with you in years. You’ve made him a better man.” He smiled. “I, for one would love to have you down here. You’d brighten this place up.”

Louis’s heart warmed. Harry made him feel happy and at peace too. Obviously, that was something worth fighting for.

“But you’ve got to tell Jay you’re safe. Otherwise, there might not be a God of the Underworld to stay with.”

Louis nodded, thinking. An idea came to him and he looked anxiously at Liam. “Liam, can you deliver something to my mother?”

“Of course.”

Louis glanced down at his hand and concentrated. An almost perfect asphodel bloom grew into his hand. He passed it to Liam. “Give her this and tell her I’m safe and happy. She’ll see me in five days. Tell her I would appreciate it if she would wait for you to bring her to me at noon in five days. Can you do that for me?”

Liam took the flower, glancing at Louis then back down to the flower. “If you wish. She won’t be happy. But she won’t call off summer at least.”

Louis nodded. “She’ll deal. Now, I need to get to dinner with Harry. Are you joining us?”

Liam shook his head. “I have a few messages to deliver and Niall wants me to help him with a particularly large batch of souls tonight. Enjoy your dinner though.” He paused. “Tell Harry.”

“Tell Harry what?” Louis feigned ignorance with a teasing smirk.

Liam gave him a look. Louis sighed and nodded. “I will. Maybe not tonight…” He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Harry yet. He wanted to get used to the idea himself first. “But soon. I will soon.”

“Good.” Liam smiled. “Have a good evening then. I’m off to the Doors of Death!” He strode out of the room, whistling.

Louis followed him out of the greenhouse, taking one last glance at the flowers. He hoped his mother would understand. He hoped she wouldn’t be angry. He hoped he was as important to Harry as Harry was to him. If he didn’t, nowhere would feel like home.

 

“Oooo… you have it bad.”

Harry was pacing in the throne room again, letting Louis sleep in and taking a minute by himself to think. He didn’t want to be away from Louis for long… He felt drawn to him, but he knew he needed a clear head to think through his feelings. He looked up when Niall walked in, his black cloak billowing behind him, a smirk on his face.

He didn’t need to be reminded. He knew he was falling. Louis was all he could think about.

“No, no, I’m right, aren’t I?! You’re pacing. You’ve had a goofy grin on your face ever since Louis got here. Liam mentioned last night that you two are practically inseparable.” Niall grinned and Harry couldn’t help but grin back.

“So what if I have it bad? He’s great.” Harry said, turning to face Niall. He was curious as to what his friends had to say. “What else did Liam say last night?”

Niall shrugged, clearly enjoying Harry’s infatuation. “Just that the number of heart eyes passing between you two is enough to make Eros dizzy.”

Harry barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. Niall just grinned at him and waited for Harry to speak again. Harry paused, feeling intensely just how far gone he was.

“I want him to stay. With me.” He spoke the words out loud and felt just how fragile his heart was, holding that wish. “I’ve never met anyone like him.”

Niall nodded, somber once more. “I imagine he’d say the same thing about you.”

Harry chuckled. “He’s… I made him dinner last night. He asked me to. He doesn’t seem worried at all about whether or not he’ll stay.” Harry thought back to the night before. He had made dinner like he promised and Louis had been overjoyed. He complimented Harry on his cooking and asked for seconds and didn’t seem to care in the slightest that he was slowly becoming more and more attached to the Underworld. Harry could feel the Underworld becoming more and more attached to Louis too.

He and Louis had sat on his balcony watching the fields while they ate. They had talked and teased, and when they stood against the railing to watch the sunset, Louis had sidled up to Harry, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Harry had leaned his head on top of Louis’s and slid an arm around the smaller man’s waist. They had stayed like that for almost half an hour, watching the sunset, talking as usual. Harry had felt the muscles of Louis’s back ripple under his arm, let Louis’s smell completely surround him.

It had been absolute bliss and Harry hadn’t wanted the night to end. It had been so hard to leave Louis to go to bed.

“That’s never happened before,” Niall said, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. Most guests to the Underworld worried about eating Underworld food and sometimes even brought their own food with them to prevent them from accidentally becoming more attached. Louis was diving headfirst into becoming attached.

“I know. I’ve never wanted someone to stay before him.”

“So what’s Liam? Chopped liver?” Niall teased.

“Okay, so I wanted Liam to stay too, but this is different.” Harry laughed, remembering how eager Liam had been to stay and how Harry and Niall were excited to have another friend. The three gods hadn’t had anyone join them since and while they got along well, Liam and Niall could tell Harry was lonely. They had always known he needed someone more. A partner.

Niall hesitated, then said matter-of-factly, “He’d make a good King of the Underworld.”

Harry’s head snapped up, looking at Niall in surprise. Niall shrugged and continued, “You two together would be good Kings. Louis brings out the best in you, he makes you happier.”

And perhaps, in Harry’s heart, he had already imagined him and Louis, Kings of the Underworld. Together. It was an idea that both terrified him and thrilled him.

What if Louis did stay? What if he and Louis were the Kings of the Underworld together? What if Louis wanted Harry as much as Harry wanted him? The idea made him dizzy and hopeful and giddy.

“Don’t fret about it, Harry. You’ve still got four days with him. Ask him to stay. He’ll probably say yes.”

Harry nodded and sighed heavily. Asking Louis to stay was frightening. Missing the chance and having Louis leave was downright terrifying.

“Good man. I’m off to the Doors. I’ll see you later.” Niall smirked as he left the room. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Is that you telling me to sleep with him?” Harry said, guffawing at Niall’s retreating figure. Niall didn’t respond but Harry knew him well enough to know that was exactly what Niall was saying.

Harry certainly didn’t mind the prospect of getting to sleep with Louis. Didn’t mind at all. He let himself imagine, just for a moment what it would be like to be that close to Louis. To hold him in his arms, to kiss him everywhere, to feel his skin under his hands. He wondered what kind of noises Louis would make, how it would feel...

“Hi, Haz!”

Louis’s voice surprised Harry so much he jumped, wheeled around, and squealed.

“God, Lou, you scared me!”

Louis doubled over in giggles. “Haz! I was just saying hi!”

Harry giggled, relieved. “Well… hi to you too!” He blushed and was grateful Louis couldn’t read minds.

Louis’s giggles receded and he smiled. “So, what’s the adventure for the day?”

The two gods started walking towards the library. “I thought you could pick today,” Harry said, bumping Louis’s hand with his own. Louis grabbed at his fingers, sliding his hand into Harry’s. Harry felt a thrill shoot up his arm.

Louis hummed. “Well, if I remember correctly, you promised me a date to a meadow. I need to see some wildflowers.” He grinned cheekily at Harry and Harry laughed.

“In fact, why don’t we bring breakfast with us?” Louis suggested once they’d arrived at the library and saw the picnic basket on the table. “We can picnic in the meadow.”

Harry nodded eagerly. “Let’s go then!”

Louis grabbed the picnic basket then looked at Harry uncertainly. “How do you travel to Earth, exactly? I’ve always used my oak tree and mum borrows a Pegasus when she needs to travel."

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Louis. “Take my hand and close your eyes.” Louis did and Harry marveled for a moment at Louis’s eyelashes as they fell on his cheeks. He closed his eyes too and thought of a meadow. One with wildflowers. The perfect meadow for Louis. He felt a sharp tug in his stomach and the air changed around them.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced over at Louis. They were in a meadow nestled in between a few mountains. They could see white peaks and a small village in the distance. Sheep wandered around the meadow munching on grass and birds flew overhead, singing. Wildflowers dotted the landscape, of every color and shape imaginable. Louis’s mouth was gaping open and he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Spring has always been my favorite time of year,” Harry said, still holding Louis’s hand. “It’s a shame you didn’t get to see it much until now.”

Louis shook his head. “I can’t believe I never did.” His voice quivered slightly. “Mum was always so intent on taking me everywhere and anywhere else. She must have been afraid I would leave Olympus if I ever saw Earth in the springtime.” He shook his head and sniffed. Harry squeezed his hand.

“Would you? Leave Olympus?” Harry asked, uncertainly. Was there a chance Louis would leave Olympus to be with him? When Niall had thrust Louis at him just a few days ago, Harry would never have guessed he’d fall head over heels for the brown-haired man with blue eyes who made him laugh and could talk for hours.

But he did. And now, more than anything, he wanted Louis to say yes.

“Yes,” Louis said breathlessly. “This is beautiful.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying to brush off his relief. “And you haven’t even seen the sea yet. Or snow. There’s a beautiful street in Sparta I should take you to as well. We could probably visit the Library at Alexandria. If you want. Wherever you want to go, I’ll go with you.”

Louis had turned to face him as Harry was speaking, still holding Harry’s hand. He was looking at Harry curiously, almost like seeing him for the first time and standing close. Harry could see the flecks of gold in Louis’s blue eyes. “Please. Take me everywhere.” He said, so softly Harry almost didn’t hear. This was a more tender side of Louis that Harry had only seen once before, just as he was falling asleep after meeting Cerberus. It made Harry want to give him the universe.

“Let’s eat breakfast here first,” Harry replied fondly. “Then we can go everywhere else.”

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling and Harry got lost in the blue. “There’s a lot of places to go. We need breakfast. But first… ” He let go of Harry’s hand and Harry had to hold back a whimper. “Let’s see… daisies… violets… ah! Poppies!” He bustled around Harry, gathering flowers into his hands, as energetic as he had been in the Fields of Asphodel. Harry stood frozen in place, watching Louis inspect each flower, running his fingers gently over blades of grass, recreating some flowers he hadn’t tried before. Harry watched in rapt attention, smiling to himself as Louis buzzed about like a happy bee before sitting down cross legged right in front of Harry.

Louis looked up at Harry and grinned. “Well, sit down, King of the Underworld.” He teased.

Harry grinned back and sat down, crossing his legs like Louis and letting their knees bump together. “What are you doing?”

“Making you a flower crown.”

Harry laughed. “A what?”

Louis’s fingers were weaving too quickly for Harry to follow the pattern and before he knew it, Louis was placing a woven band of bright flowers on his head.

“See? A flower crown!” Louis said, obviously proud of his work. “I make myself a new one for every party and event but I’ve never made one for anyone else. It suits you.”

Harry reached up a hand to feel the flowers around his head. He had no idea how it looked, but Louis seemed so pleased. Harry felt the deep urge to keep Louis happy.

“Shouldn’t the God of Spring have one too?” Harry said, smirking.

Louis giggled and stood again, racing around for more flowers. Harry unpacked their breakfast while Louis created a flower crown for himself, plopping it on his head and spreading his arms. “There. What do you think?”

Harry looked up at Louis and felt a grin threaten to tear his face. “You look perfect.” Louis’s smile melted Harry’s heart and he sat down next to Harry, helping him finish unpacking breakfast. They sat close and would exchange soft smiles between bites of breakfast. Harry poured them wine and Louis peeled their fruit and each exchange led to fingers touching and electricity passing between them.

They finished breakfast and packed up the picnic. With a wave of his hand, Harry sent the basket back to the Underworld, then turned to Louis. He was holding his hands out to Harry. Harry took the smaller hands in his own. “Let’s go to the sea,” Louis said, looking thrilled and excited.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Really? We only just got here.”

“But we can always come back. Let’s go see the sea!” Louis squeezed Harry’s hands. He couldn’t say no.  

Harry pulled Louis closer to him and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were standing on a beach somewhere on the Mediterranean. Only, Louis wasn’t looking at the sea. He didn’t have his eyes scanning the horizon in wonder like Harry had suspected he would.

Instead, Louis was looking at him. His blue eyes bore into Harry’s and Harry could practically feel Louis getting inside his heart right where they stood. He could feel Louis’s breath on his face, short and quick.

Harry’s heart pounded in time to Louis’s quick breaths and Harry let go of one of Louis’s hands. He trailed his fingers down Louis’s cheek and the other man leaned into the touch, never breaking eye contact. Harry felt Louis put his hand on Harry’s hip and gently pull him ever closer.

Harry leaned his face down, angling Louis’s up to his, their noses brushing. They were so close, closer than they’d ever been.

A great squawk startled them apart, both of them looking around to find the noise. A seabird stood on the beach a few paces away, calling out to sea before lifting up into the air. Harry glanced over at Louis.

Louis was looking back at him, uncertainty written over his features. He swallowed and blinked, his cheeks tinged red.

“Louis…” Harry said, not entirely sure what to say. He had almost kissed Louis. He wanted to kiss Louis. Louis had certainly seemed like he wanted to kiss Harry. He rubbed the back of Louis’s palm with his thumbs.

But then Louis started to laugh. His face split into a grin and, grasping Harry’s other hand, stretched out their arms and spun them in a circle, stopping when he saw the sea. He was breathing heavily, from being almost kissed or startled by the bird, Harry wasn’t sure. He was breathless from being spun by Louis, their hands still mingled together.  

“This is incredible, Harry,” Louis said, glee filling his features. He looked back at Harry, shyly grinning at him. Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry’s cheek. Warmth flooded through Harry, and his cheeks turned pink.

“It is,” Harry said, feeling lightheaded. “The sea is one of my favorite places on Earth.” He gazed over the vast expanse of water, watching birds swoop and dive, and far off in the distance, he thought he saw something leap out of the water. They stood side by side for a few moments, hands still entwined when he nudged Harry with his shoulder.

“I can see why,” Louis said. “It’s breathtaking.”

“The people on Earth have always relied on the sea. Without it, they wouldn’t really know who we are or be able to learn and exchange ideas. The fact that such a simple part of Earth can have such an impact on humans is fascinating to me.” Harry rambled, slowly calming his heart. Louis hummed.

“It’s so different seeing it in person.”

Harry nodded. “All of Earth is, really.”

Louis shuffled closer. “I think you mentioned a street somewhere you wanted to show me?”

Harry looked over in surprise. “Don’t you want to stay here for longer?”

“My mother will sense me on Earth if I’m not careful. I just know she’s still searching for me, regardless of what I told Liam.” Louis shrugged. “I’m not ready to be found yet.”

Harry felt his chest burst with joy. Louis wanted to stay. With him.

“Well then, to Sparta we go.” Louis slid his fingers through Harry’s, they closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were standing in a square in Sparta. All around them was a bustling market, alive with goods and people scurrying about with places to go and people to see. Everything smelled good and both Harry and Louis marveled for a minute at everything going on around them.

With a gentle tug at his hand, Harry let Louis pull him towards the market, stopping to smell and taste different foods, laughing at street performers and practicing militias, and exploring the city. They passed a town square where men and women were debating philosophy. “You won’t see that anywhere else but in Sparta,” Harry whispered.

“Why not?” Louis whispered back.

“Because women aren’t allowed outside their own homes in every other town. Dunno why… they know what the goddesses are capable of… women aren’t unintelligent.”

“Maybe their intelligence scares human men,” Louis whispered, causing the two gods to chuckle.

Neither of them mentioned the almost kiss or Louis kissing Harry’s cheek. Neither of them made any comment about how they didn’t let go of each other’s hands unless it was absolutely necessary and when they did let go, they’d eventually find their way back to each other, fingers sliding together, sharing soft squeezes and gentle smiles. Harry felt more content than he had in years.

They arrived back to Harry’s palace that night, sleepy smiles covering their faces. They stopped outside of Harry’s bedroom, as they always did.

“Are you sure you don’t want your room back tonight?” Louis asked like he had every night he’d been in the Underworld.

“Stay. I have plenty of other rooms.” Harry said like he had every night Louis had asked. He couldn’t help smiling fondly down at Louis. “Sleep well, Lou.” He turned to go but Louis’s delicate hand reached for his.

“Haz.” Louis’s voice caused Harry to turn around. He was looking at Harry hopefully, his eyes wide and vibrantly blue. “Stay.” He gave a gentle tug on Harry’s hand and electricity surged up Harry’s body.

Harry smiled and stepped forward, resting his forehead on Louis’s. He took in a deep breath. “Okay.”

Louis hummed in response and tugged Harry into his room. They were quiet as they got ready for bed, setting their flower crowns on the bedside tables and moving about the room together as if they’d been together for years. Harry kept sneaking glances at Louis, watching him comb his hair, letting himself marvel at Louis’s bare chest, strong and lean, but soft in all the right places. Watching him snuggle under the blankets made Harry giggle.

“Did you automatically pick a side or have you been sleeping in the middle?” He asked, laying on his side to still see Louis. The jar of fire river burned pleasantly on the night table, casting shadows across Louis’s face.

“I guess I picked a side. Sleeping in the middle just felt a little odd. Like I was taking up space that wasn’t mine or something.” Louis said, facing Harry and tucking his hands under his cheek. “Has anyone told you your bed feels like a cloud?”

Harry chuckled. “No one else has slept in my bed to tell me.” He felt his cheeks turn pink and he could have sworn Louis’s did too. He hadn’t ever met anyone he wanted to take to his bed. But Louis… he wanted Louis in his bed in every way.

Louis hummed, and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. Harry smiled and had to wonder for a minute. He was sharing a bed with Louis. Surely this meant something. Surely his feelings for Louis weren’t one-sided. He snuggled down into the sheets, feeling contentedness settle around his heart.

“Sleep well, Lou.”

“Sleep well, Haz.”

When Harry woke up the next morning, Louis was still sleeping so he took a minute to enjoy looking at him without worry. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Louis’s hair, feeling the soft strands in his hand. He counted the freckles along Louis’s nose and admired his eyelashes and pink lips. He scooched closer, still running his hands through Louis’s hair. Louis took a deeper breath and rolled over into Harry’s chest. His arm automatically rested around Harry’s waist.

Harry felt his heart clench and realized why he didn’t want Louis to return to Olympus. It was so simple and so obvious he was surprised he hadn’t figured it out before.

He was in love with Louis.

The longing he felt for Louis to stay, the desire to always be near him, the weight he felt whenever Louis was gone. It could all be explained by the one simple fact. He loved Louis.

It made the thought of Louis leaving the Underworld even worse. Harry couldn’t bear it. He continued running his fingers through Louis’s hair, feeling Louis’s breath on his chest. He wanted to wake up like this every morning, fall asleep like this every night.

He wanted to spend his days with Louis, together. He wanted to share the Underworld with Louis, be Kings of the Underworld together.

He kissed the top of Louis’s head, taking in the other man’s smell, filing it away in his memory. Louis roused, taking in a deeper breath, and idly reaching at Harry until he found Harry’s hand. Louis slid his fingers in between Harry’s and tucked their clasped hands under his chin.

Harry melted. “I never want you to leave me.” He whispered softly, just so Louis couldn’t hear. Louis smiled sleepily and smacked his lips.

“Haz,” Louis said sleepily, and Harry’s heart jumped into his throat. Had Louis heard? Harry supposed it didn’t matter if he had.

“Can we have breakfast in bed?” Louis opened his eyes slowly, blinking at Harry in a way that was endearing and adorable and took all of Harry’s self-control to not just kiss Louis senseless right there. Harry found it safe to assume Louis hadn’t heard his quiet comment. He decided he’d tell Louis later that day. He couldn’t go on without telling Louis how he felt. Without knowing how Louis felt in return. The Underworld would forever feel incomplete without Louis in it. Harry had to at least try to get Louis to stay.  

Harry chuckled. “Of course we can.” He waved the hand stroking Louis’s hair and the picnic basket appeared at the foot of the bed.

“Good.” Louis hummed and gripped Harry’s hand tighter.

“You’ll have to let go of my hand if you want breakfast,” Harry said, going back to stroking Louis’s hair. He felt like he was all smiles and all happiness.

“Mmmhmmm.” Louis sighed, and blinked, slowly sitting up and still holding Harry’s hand.

“You’re not much of a morning person, are you?” Harry asked, totally endeared by the sleepy man next to him.

“Mmmm.” Louis shook his head. Harry squeezed his hand and reached into the basket with his other hand, free from tangling itself in Louis’s hair.

He pulled out a jug of water and offered it to Louis, who clutched it and took a few sips, smiling sleepily. His eyes were droopy, his hair was messy from Harry playing with it, and Harry thought he was the sweetest creature in the universe.

 

They spent most of the morning in bed, talking, eating, laughing. Louis had thought earlier in the week that the evenings with Harry were his favorite time of day. After their long morning in bed, he thought maybe he preferred the mornings. Sleepy Harry was soft and cuddly and warm and Louis was hard pressed to find another place he’d rather be.

Then he decided it didn’t really matter. He was spending mornings and evenings with Harry and each day brought them closer, physically and otherwise. Their trip to Earth had proved that. Had proved there was something more between them. He didn’t want to pick between mornings and evenings with Harry. He wanted it all. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

When they finally rolled out of bed and down the stairs, passing by Niall who winked obscenely at Harry and Liam who wiggled his eyebrows at Louis, they decided to spend the day in the Fields of Asphodel again.

The whole walk to the Fields, the whole time they were picking the right tree and laying out their blanket and settling in, Louis could feel something had changed.

When they met, Louis had simply been intrigued by the Underworld and its Master and he acted accordingly: curious, open, and receptive. Now, he never wanted to leave the Underworld or its King. The Fields of Asphodel looked different to him now. Instead of a new, beautiful sight to see on a list of Underworld tourist spots, they looked like home.

Harry made this feel like home.

They settled in, Louis resting against the tree, sketching the nearest asphodel bloom, Harry next to Louis, writing in his Book of Lives. A content silence fell over the two men, the only sounds to be heard were the scratch of Louis’s pencil and the swipe of Harry’s pen. Louis felt days spent like this would make him a happy man.

He sighed contentedly and smiled to himself. He had stopped thinking about going back to Olympus and had started to let himself ponder what day eleven, or twelve, or twenty, or nine thousand would look like living with Harry in the Underworld.

Ever since they’d almost kissed and Harry had spent the night, Louis had felt surprisingly calm. He had thought finding somewhere that felt like home, somewhere he belonged, would make him antsy, fidgety, and constantly over-analyzing all his own actions. Like finding his own home would be wrong because his mum was constantly telling him he belonged in Olympus.

Instead, it made every decision seem easier. Of course, he wanted to eat dinner with Harry. Of course, he wanted to see Harry’s rare book room. Of course, he wanted to help Harry pick a new color of curtains.

Of course, he wanted to stay in the Underworld.

He knew he needed to say something. He needed Harry to know without a doubt that he wanted to stay. That he wanted to stay with Harry. He needed Harry to know how much he meant to him. How much better his life was now, with him in it.

“You seem happy,” Harry said from his right, his voice low and soft, pulling Louis from his thoughts. “You seemed so down at the Party for Spring. I like seeing you like this.”

“This?” Louis asked, curiously.

“You seem more in your element. Like you’re doing more and more of what you could be doing, rather than just assisting your mom on her projects. You seem happy.”

“I am happy.” Louis glanced over to Harry. Harry’s green eyes were shining, the flecks of gold glittering in the sunlight and he was looking at Louis like he was all Harry ever wanted to see. “I can’t remember a time I’ve ever been this happy.”

Harry turned his head, adjusting himself so he was more inclined towards Louis. “I think the Underworld likes you. It’s been different since you’ve been here.”

Louis cocked his head to the side. “Really? How so?”

“Well, my garden for one,” Harry said and Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. “My palace is lighter, brighter, somehow. It’s hard to describe. Apparently, the flowers on the Isle of the Blessed are more abundant. Niall is making jokes like there’s no tomorrow. The Underworld is just better with you in it.” He grasped Louis’s hand in his own and rubbed his thumb across the smaller man’s palm. It sent shivers up Louis’s arm, straight to his heart.

“I like the Underworld too,” Louis said and swallowed. He braced himself and added, “I like you. I haven’t felt this whole or content in… forever.” He felt his face go red and Harry’s eyebrows rose. “I just… you’ve made me better. You’ve shown me what I could be.” He swallowed. “You know me better than anyone else, better than my mother even. I…” Harry nodded encouragingly and it made what he said next just a little easier. “I adore you. You’re just… you’re just extraordinary.”

Louis let out a deep breath, feeling like his cheeks were on fire. Harry stared at him contemplatively for a moment and Louis began to feel just a little afraid. Had he read him wrong? What if Harry was just enjoying his company and didn’t feel the same? He couldn’t have read Harry wrong… could he?

The idea flew out of his mind as Harry slid his hand up Louis’s arm to cup his cheek and tip his face towards him. He smiled softly and said in a low voice, “Lou.” His name felt like gold coming from Harry’s lips. “I adore you.” Then he leaned down and kissed Louis on the mouth, causing everything to brighten and glow. Louis kissed him back, surprise chased down by pleasure and joy and excitement and Harry.

Harry’s lips were soft and gentle and Louis let himself explore them, taking in every inch, every way they felt on his own. He marveled at how Harry felt warm and soft and pliant, how he tasted like flowers and pomegranates, how Harry gasped when Louis gently nibbled his bottom lip. He put his hands on Harry’s chest, fisting them in the other man’s chiton to pull him closer. He wanted to be closer. He licked Harry’s lips and it seemed that was all the encouragement Harry needed to slide his tongue into Louis’s mouth. Their tongues slid together, dirty and sweet at the same time.

They broke apart, blue eyes meeting green and finding hope and delight in each other. Louis hummed, flushed and grinning. Harry knocked his nose against Louis’s and kissed him once, just on the lips. Louis chased his lips and kissed him again, feeling giddy and bright. Harry chuckled against Louis’s smile. Louis pulled back and rested his forehead on Harry’s.

“Am I funny kisser?” Louis asked softly, the moment feeling so delicate he didn’t want to speak loud enough to break it. He felt so fragile, he was sure he would shatter in Harry’s arms if the other man so much as frowned.

“You’re an astounding kisser,” Harry replied, and to prove it, moved his Book of Lives off his lap and pulled Louis towards him. Louis went eagerly and let Harry pull him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Kiss me again then.” Harry did, clutching Louis as close to his chest as he could, Louis holding on like Harry could slip out of his arms at any moment. Harry absently played with the folds of Louis’s chiton and Louis felt his heart rate pick up as Harry gently loosened the ivy belt and ran his fingers under the fabric to touch skin, trailing his hands up Louis’s sides, over his back, and across his stomach. Louis hungrily kissed him, let his own hands wander, touching everywhere he could.

“At this rate,” Harry said when they separated, flushed, panting, and bright red, “we probably should have stayed in bed.”

Louis blushed even harder and tucked his eyes down. He played with Harry’s chiton, letting his hands trail across Harry’s stomach. Harry sucked in a breath and Louis felt a wave of pride surge in his chest. He was making Harry make noises like that. He wiggled on Harry’s lap and he felt how aroused Harry actually was. Harry gently lifted Louis’s chin up to look him in the eye, tracing Louis’s jaw line with his fingers.

“I…” He paused, and Louis could see him searching for the right words. “I’ve never…” Harry sighed. “I guess I want you to know that I don’t normally go around kissing guests of the Underworld. You’re the only one.”

Louis felt a laugh bubble out of him, relief filling him. He hadn’t worried. He knew what they had was special. But it still was nice to hear.

“You’re the only one I want everything with,” Harry said huskily and Louis was sure he would burn from how red he was. He wanted everything with Harry too but… Louis had never been with another man before.

He had fooled around, of course, with other gods, but it had never meant anything, not like it did with Harry. With Harry, Louis felt the same way he had felt in the Fields of Asphodel the first time he visited, the same exhilaration he had felt in the meadow on Earth. He felt at peace, content, settled. Like everything in the universe had aligned just right. He wanted everything with Harry because he wanted to share the jubilee of knowing you’d found everything you could ever want or need. Because he knew that Harry felt it too.

He looked at Harry, and the fond smile told him everything he needed to know. Any nervousness he felt was washed away and replaced with desire and affection and tenderness. “I want everything with you too.” He rushed the words out, but the way Harry smiled confirmed what Louis suspected. They were it for each other.

Harry was leaning in to kiss him again when they were interrupted by a cough. They looked up and saw Niall and Liam walking towards them, looking bashful. Liam had his hand on Niall’s arm, dragging him as they walked. Niall looked annoyed.

“I told you we shouldn’t have interrupted.” Niall was saying, glaring at Liam. Liam glared back.

“Well, it’s not like it could wait!” He hissed.

“It could. We could have stalled.” Niall hissed back. He glanced at Harry and Louis. Louis felt something like dread fill his stomach. Niall and Liam had generally left Harry and Louis to their own devices. The two gods finding them, intentionally, unnerved him.

“We need to tell him, Niall. He can’t avoid it.” Liam was saying.

“Except we obviously interrupted an important moment!” Niall said, louder now as the duo got closer. “We should come back for them later…”

“No,” Harry said, and both Liam and Niall jumped. Louis looked at Harry’s face and saw why he was named King of the Underworld. He looked every inch the caring, just monarch of the dead. Simply with one word. “It’s alright.” He looked reluctantly at Louis.

Louis slid off his lap, gripping Harry’s hand in his own as they stood and adjusting his clothes with his other hand. “Liam, what’s happened?” Dread filled his chest, sinking his heart to his stomach and filling him with worry and panic. He knew exactly what they had come to say.

Niall and Liam exchanged a glance and Liam took in a deep breath, before looking straight at Louis.

“Jay is here.”

 

Harry ran his hand through his hair and gave Louis’s hand a squeeze as they neared the entrance to his throne room. His mouth felt dry and he thought he might be sick any moment. He didn’t want Louis to leave, but Jay coming meant one thing: Louis’s time with him was up. “It’ll be alright, Lou.”

Louis nodded, looking thunderstruck. “I really expected her to wait. I thought she’d at least give me time.”

He sounded so broken, so leveled. Harry stopped them and pulled Louis to his chest, clutching the other man as close to him as he could. Louis wrapped his arms and held Harry tight. “Ask for it. Ask for time. Only you can make this decision, Lou.” _Please stay with me._

Louis sniffed and held on tighter. “I don’t… I can’t…” Harry kissed the top of his head, then pulled back. Louis looked at the floor and Harry could see his eyes watering. He felt tears threatening to fall from his own when Louis continued. “Olympus isn’t home.”

“Then tell her. She’s your mother. She loves you! She wants you to be happy!” Harry wanted to tell Louis to stay. To be his. To be King of the Underworld with him. He wanted to tell Louis he loved him.

But now wasn’t the time. Louis had to speak to his mother. He had to let Louis make the decision on his own. He had to let Louis go if he needed to. He thought for sure it would kill him, but he couldn’t hold Louis against his will. He had to be okay with settling for friendship.

Louis nodded again and wiped his eyes. He smiled softly at Harry and reached out his fingers to trace Harry’s jawline. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Haz.”

He sighed and turned on his heel, leading the way into the room where Niall, Liam, and his mother waited. Harry followed close behind, keeping his hand on Louis’s back.

When they entered, Harry made eye contact with Niall, who nodded, looking grim. Jay swung around and, seeing Louis, let out a cry and raced towards him, wrapping him in her arms and pulling him away from Harry.

“Oh!” She cried, clutching at Louis and blinking back tears. “My baby! I was so worried!” She held him an arm’s distance away from her and looked him up and down as if checking to see if he was still alive. Harry was grateful all of Louis’s injuries had healed. He didn’t want to think of her reaction if she’d seen how injured he had been when he’d first arrived.

Louis shrugged her off. “Mum, I’m alright. I’ve been here the whole time. I’m safe.” He spoke soothingly like he was taking care of a frightened animal. “Everything’s alright.”

“Everything's not alright! You were kidnapped!” She shot an angry look at Niall, who ducked his head and turned red. “You were brought here against your will. I thought you were dead or lost! We need to go home so we can sort this out.” She grabbed his hand, and began to walk in the direction of the door, Louis tugged along abruptly. “You should never have come here in the first place. You belong in Olympus!”

Harry’s heart fell to his feet.

“Mum!” Louis wretched his hand from her grasp, anger filling his features. “Mum, there’s nothing to sort. I chose to stay here.”

She turned and looked at Louis, confusion and concern on her face.

He continued and Harry felt his heart race back to his chest. “I chose to stay here, mum. I was free to go at any point.” He gestured to Harry. “Harry told me I could leave whenever I wanted. But he also said I was welcome to stay for ten days. I sent you a message so you knew I was safe. I planned to see you on the tenth day.”

Jay narrowed her eyes and glared at Harry. “Were you thinking you’d stay here? In the Underworld?” She scoffed but Harry’s heart soared. Maybe there was hope Louis would stay. “The Underworld is no place for the God of Spring, Louis. Your home is in Olympus with me.”

“But I chose to be here, mum! I made the decision, no one else. And it’s not your decision if I decide to stay.” Louis said, strained. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if he was holding back a shout. Seeing him in distress triggered something in him and Harry was at Louis’s side in two strides. He rested his hand on the smaller man’s back protectively. Louis leaned into the touch and glanced up at him, searching his eyes. Harry smiled softly and Louis returned it, his gaze and voice softening as he looked back at his mother. “Let me stay, mum. Just one more night.”

Jay opened her mouth to protest, but Louis cut her off. “I’ll come home tomorrow. We can sort it out then. Just please,” Louis’s voice wavered, “let me have one more night here.” Harry’s heart plummeted back to his feet. Louis wasn’t going to stay after all.

Jay glanced between Louis and Harry, frowning.

“We can sort it out tomorrow,” Louis said again, taking a step towards her and resting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll come home at noon.” He nodded, smiling assurances to her.

She sighed and glared at each of the four men in turn. “One more night,” she said, her voice tight and thin. Then she turned and swept out of the room.

The four gods let out a simultaneous sigh. Louis swung around to Liam.

“How did she find me?” His face was serious, his features sharp. Harry thought he looked like a king about to deal out severe justice.

Liam hesitated, fidgeting under Louis’s intense gaze. “She figured it out. I couldn’t lie and tell her you weren’t here!” Louis groaned. “I tried to stop her, Louis, I did! She came here anyway!”

“I thought she was going to kill me,” Niall said sullenly.

“She wouldn’t kill you. Probably just chain you up with threads of wheat in the hot sun for four days before letting you go.” Louis said calmly.

“Oh, like that’s any better!” Niall looked affronted.

“At least she didn’t take you away. She’s letting you stay.” Liam said in a small voice, glancing nervously from Harry to Louis. “That’s good, right?”

Harry wasn’t sure. Louis was still going back to Olympus the next day. He was still leaving the Underworld. He was still leaving Harry. The thought almost made him burst into a sob right then and there, but Louis turned back to him and slid his hands into Harry’s. He looked determined, and at the forlorn look on Harry’s face, he tried a soft smile.

“Haz.” His voice was gentle, tender and it broke Harry’s heart to think he wouldn’t hear his name from those lips as often as he’d like. “Haz, would you make me dinner again? Underworld food only.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and Liam gasped. Harry could see Niall frantically looking at Liam out of the corner of his eyes. Liam shook his head and helplessly waved his hands.

“Uh… Lou?”

Louis nodded. “I think the sage from your garden would go nicely in something. Please, Haz?” His voice was determined and smooth.

Harry sighed. If he got one more night with Louis, he might as well make the most of it. He wasn’t going to mope and lose the chance for more time. He nodded. Louis’s face broke into a pleased grin and he turned to Niall and Liam, both gaping at them.

“What do you two say to dinner?” His eyes twinkled and Harry felt certain he was falling in love all over again.

He’d regret it tomorrow when Louis left. Until then, he planned to let himself fall as hard and as fast as he pleased.

 

The four men found their way to the kitchen, and Louis’s heart pounded all the way. His mother had been to the Underworld. She had found him. The experience made him cringe. It made him angry she hadn’t waited, worried she wouldn’t understand, and frustrated he had had to fight so hard to make one decision.

But he had managed to ask for more time. He had asked she respect his wishes. And she had. It gave him hope. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe, she’d be okay with what he planned to tell her tomorrow.

He sat on the counter while Harry cooked and the four gods joked and laughed, the tension from earlier easily forgotten with delicious smells filling the room, promising something yummy for dinner. Louis could tell Harry was feeling unsettled, but even still, he couldn’t stop himself from finding excuses to be near him.

Simple things, like reaching out to trail his fingers up his side as he chopped vegetables. Running his hands over Harry’s shoulders as he walked by. Getting Harry a drink, and letting their fingers linger together for a moment. Kissing him sweetly, gently, tenderly, when Niall and Liam left the room for a moment.

Harry leaned into every touch and returned every gesture with his own, and if Niall and Liam noticed, they didn’t let on. As they walked to the dining room, Harry held Louis back for a moment to give him a full, heady kiss, tangling their tongues and coaxing a moan out of Louis that had Harry gripping onto him like he could slip through his fingers.

The four of them enjoyed dinner together and Louis felt more at home and at ease than he ever had in Olympus, despite knowing he had to leave tomorrow. Niall made everything funny, Liam was endearingly sincere, and Harry… Harry was incomprehensibly perfect.

Eventually, Liam and Niall went to their own homes, leaving Harry and Louis at the dining room table together, a soft silence settling over them.

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said, reaching out to hold Harry’s hand in his own. “This dinner was wonderful.”

Harry gripped his hand back, and Louis felt something stab at his heart when Harry’s glassy eyes met his own. He nodded and said, “You’re welcome.”

Louis lifted Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Harry looked back down at his plate and Louis felt the memories of the past week flood through him. Harry taking care of his wounds, Harry making him dinner, Harry laughing with glee as Louis and Cerberus played, Harry with tears in his eyes as Louis refreshed his garden, Harry next to him in bed, Harry kissing him, touching him, making him feel whole.

Harry was all he wanted, all he needed. He was Harry’s, entirely.

Harry looked up again, tears breaching the corner of his eyes. Louis felt his heart break. How he could possibly leave the God of the Underworld was beyond him. The idea of going back to Olympus was making him nauseous. But he had to know.

“Harry.” He started and felt his heart fly to his throat. He cleared his throat and Harry gave him an encouraging squeeze, looking heartbroken but resolute.

“Haz.” Louis’s voice cracked. “Do you want me to stay?” Louis held his breath. _Tell me to stay. Please, tell me to stay._

Harry looked down at their entangled hands, pausing just for a moment, then nodded. “I want you to stay. I want you here, with me.” He whispered and Louis felt his heart take flight. There was only one thing he could do.

He stood and walked over to Harry, placing his hands on the other man’s shoulders and swinging a leg over to straddle his lap. If Harry was surprised, he didn’t act it, and instead snaked his arms around Louis's waist, taking in a deep breath and holding him close, resting their foreheads together.

Louisleanedt down to kiss him, a sweet, simple kiss, resting his hands just under Harry’s ears. “Harry.” He said, sounding emotional and far away to his own ears.

Harry sighed, and pinched his eyes closed, kissing Louis like it would be his last time. Like tonight was the end of them.

“Harry,” Louis said again, his voice low, his nerves a mess in his gut. “Make love to me, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes flew open, but his grip on Louis tightened. Louis’s heart pounded in his chest, he blushed a furious shade of red, but he saw the desire in Harry’s eyes and it gave him the courage to ask for the one thing he knew would irrevocably tie him to the Underworld, more than three pomegranate seeds ever could. Green eyes met blue and Louis spoke once more, his voice husky and raw.

“Please. Harry .”

 

Harry would remember that night forever.

He would remember the way Louis smelled, the same smell of flowers, wild grasses, and old books from when they first met. He would remember every noise, moan, sigh that came from Louis's lips as they took each other in and reveled in each other. He would remember how his name, Harry, sounded from Louis's lips as he came. He would remember how Louis, spent and happy, would tell Harry he never wanted to leave him.

When Louis has asked him to make love to him, Harry didn't hesitate. Even if they hadn’t said those three words to each other yet, they instead let their actions speak for themselves. They made love together, as one, two men fighting for each other together. If it was his last chance to be with the most important man in his entire world, there was really only one option, only one thing Harry could do for the love of his life.

When Louis said please, his voice raspy and deep and full of want and affection and love, the choice was obvious.

Harry obliged.

 

Louis tried not to think too hard about the forlorn look on Harry’s face as he left the Underworld. He tried not to remember what he was sure were tears threatening to pour out of Harry’s eyes, the dejected look on Niall’s face, the intense regret on Liam’s face. He couldn’t dwell on the way Harry held him and kissed him goodbye, like they would never see each other again, like he would never again see Harry sprawled out under him, or sit next to him as he laughed or eat another dinner made by the God of the Underworld.

If he dwelled on any of these things for too long, he knew he would turn around, race back, and never leave the Underworld ever again. He would never return to Olympus and hide Harry and himself away in the bedroom by the Fields of Asphodel, sprawled out on the big bed, just them together while the world turned on and on. But he had to. He had to speak with his mother. He had to tell her the truth. And he wanted more than anything to get her blessing.

He arrived at his mother’s villa, taking in the impressive estate that should have felt like home, but instead felt like a strange land he vaguely knew. He could hear her talking to the servants on the terrace, preparing for tea. It sounded like she had requested all his favorites.

Before she could notice him, he slipped upstairs to his room. He didn’t have many possessions he wanted to take with him to the Underworld, just a few books, his sketchbooks, a few items of clothing, a toy ball from when he was a child that he wanted to give to Cerberus. He quickly packed these all in a leather bag and set it by the front door after sneaking back downstairs.

He adjusted the asphodel bloom sitting behind his ear, remembering for a moment the way Harry had asked him to make one, the gentle way Harry had placed it there and had run his fingers along Louis’s jaw. He had felt Harry’s breath on his skin, surrounded himself with the other man’s smell. He was doing this for Harry, he reminded himself. He took a breath and walked forward into the villa.

“Mum?” He called out, finding his way to the terrace. She stood next to a table for two set up right near the fountain, the soft trickling of water calming his nerves. His favorite foods were arrayed across the table just like he suspected. It was a sweet gesture and it made him realize he had in fact missed her.

She turned and smiled at him, relief filling her features. “Louis. My dear boy.” She walked forward and encompassed him in a warm hug.

“Hi, mum. Missed you.” He hugged her back.

“Oh Louis, I was so worried.” She sounded on the verge of tears. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” She gestured to the table and they sat down, tea already poured in their cups. “Now, tell me about your time in the Underworld. Did you get it out of your system?” She smiled at him cheekily.

It could have been taken as a joke if he didn’t sense her sincerity behind the comment. He had to make her understand. So he ignored the question and told her the entire story, starting with arriving in the Underworld. He skipped over Niall kidnapping him… she probably didn’t need to be reminded of that. He didn’t want to get Niall into any more trouble.

She hummed at all the right points, laughed at the jokes between him and Harry, frowning when he talked about his injuries. Everything about it could be seen as a normal conversation between mother and son. Louis talked and talked, and by the time he was done, it was late afternoon. He could feel his nerves mounting and he absentmindedly let his hand wander up to his ear and graze over the asphodel bloom. Harry. He was doing this for Harry.

“Well, it sounds like you had a wonderful trip.” His mother said. “You’ll be able to talk to more people at parties now.” She stood to pour more tea. “So many of us enjoyed our time in the Underworld. I just can’t ever imagine living there!”

“That’s the thing, mum.” Louis said, and he took a deep breath. “I’m going back.”

She paused. “Going back?” She set the teapot down and looked at him, hard.

Louis nodded. “I’m going to stay in the Underworld.” He thought about Harry, how he held Louis so close and shook with pleasure the night before. How much they had laughed together, how happy and comfortable Louis felt in his presence. He would never be able to give that up. “I’m going back for Harry.”

His mother sat down hard, looking at him with a bemused expression. She stared at him for a solid two minutes before finally asking, “Did you eat something?”

“What?” Louis asked, confused. Was that all she really had to say?

“Did you eat anything while you were in the Underworld?” She asked tensely.

Louis sighed. He should have known she’d ask. “Twice.” He raised a hand to stop her before she could continue. “I asked for it, mum. It didn’t influence this decision. I was in love with the King of the Underworld long before I enjoyed a meal there.” And even though it was the first time he said those words out loud, the first time he said for anyone else to hear, he knew without a doubt how true they were.

If anything, their week together had solidified things for Louis. He now knew what most felt like home, where he wanted to live, who he wanted to live with. He could see a future for himself that wasn’t limited to flower arrangements at Olympus parties and instead involved taking care of the dead, assisting Harry, and making his own mark on Earth and the Underworld. Harry had shown Louis exactly what he could do, what he was capable of. Harry had welcomed Louis in and made him feel more safe than he’d ever felt. He had a hunch he had done the same thing for Harry.

If Louis was honest with himself, he knew he’d fallen in love with Harry when he’d first invited him to the Underworld. He’d be irrevocably gone for Harry ever since.

His mother’s eyebrows flew to her hairline. “In love? With the God of the Underworld?” Louis nodded. “Louis, that is outrageous.” She didn’t look angry, but she did look miffed. “No one falls in love with the King of the Underworld!”

“Why not?” Louis asked, enraged.

“Because he’s…” Louis could tell she was searching for an answer. “He’s the King of the Dead , Louis! Because he’s… he’s…” He felt his heart tense. How could anyone ever think poorly of Harry?

“Because he’s kind? And generous? Because he can make people feel special just by looking at them? Because he makes me laugh and smile and he actually listens?” Louis stood. “Harry makes me feel whole. He makes me feel like I can actually be more than just the Olympus flower arranger. He knows me, mum.” Louis’s voice broke and he began to tear up. “He knows me better than anyone.” He felt tears fall along his cheeks but he brushed them away haphazardly. Jay just looked at him with surprise.

“I belong in the Underworld, mum.” He took in a shaky breath, feeling his resolve steel. “Olympus has never felt like home.” He knew his voice was breaking with emotion, but he didn’t care. He was finally telling her the truth, finally telling her he wanted something of his own. “The Underworld is my home, mum. I could help people there. I can actually make a difference. I can be a god worthy of the praise of the humans on Earth.”

Jay sat in silence, looking at her son with a furrowed brow and a glimmer of fondness in her eyes. She paused a moment, then asked, “And does he love you back?”

Louis paused. They hadn’t actually said “I love you”, but Louis could feel it in his gut. The way Harry looked at him. The way Harry had asked him to stay. The way Harry lit up when Louis was happy. The way Harry had caressed him the night before. They way he had held Louis as he slowly, carefully, intentionally broke him into pieces and put him back together. “He does.”

“And I can’t change your mind?” Jay asked, looking her son up and down, something close to realization falling across her face, and her eyes filling with tears. “There’s nothing holding you here? Not even me?”

Her question broke his heart. He kneeled down in front of her and took his hands in hers. “I love you, mum. I’ve learned so much from you. But I can’t stay here forever. I want to be my own man, a god in my own right.” He gave her hands a squeeze. “We’ll always have excuses to see each other. It’s not like I’m never coming back Olympus.”

She sniffed and wiped a tear off her face. “No?”

Louis wiped his own eyes and shook his head. “I’ll come back every year for Spring and Harvest. I’ll help you throw the party as always. And I’ll attend one party a month. I might even drag Harry and Liam and Niall with me.”

“Niall doesn’t need any more excuses to take home other goddesses.” His mother scoffed, but grinned softly at her son all the same. She sighed.

“Mum, I’m still your son. But I need my own home. I need my own life.” He paused, feeling his heart swell. “I need Harry.”

She just looked at him, sadness written across her features. “I suppose I had to let you go sometime.” She rested her hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry you’ve never felt at home here. But, I want you to be happy.”

Louis felt hope rising through his chest. “So I have your blessing?” His voice broke, but he didn’t even care, he was too excited. He was going back to Harry.

She nodded. “Yes. Yes, you have my blessing.” She smiled softly. “Go back to Harry.” He kissed her hands. “But be sure to bring him round for tea next week, alright? I want to get to know this man who has so captured your heart.”

Louis grinned. “Thank you, mum. Thank you .” He stood quickly and pulled the asphodel bloom from behind his ear, handing it to her. “Here. I’ve finally perfected them.”

She took it, closely examining it, and trailing her fingers along the petals. “Well done, my darling boy.” She smiled up at him, and nodded. “Go.”

His smile felt like it would break his face. He leant down, kissed her on the cheek, then turned on his heel and practically ran out of the estate, grabbing his bag as he went. He was going back. He was going home.

He was going home to Harry.

 

The minute Louis left his sight, Harry felt like the Underworld was crashing down on him. He had fallen to the ground sobbing, breathing short and quick, shaking all over. Liam had dashed over and got him to place his head between his legs, gently rubbing his back until he calmed down. He took in a deep breath, calming his breath enough to assure Niall and Liam that he was ok.

“I just… I need a bit of time to myself, alright?” He said shakily. They had glanced to each other then nodded.

“Take all the time you need, mate.” Niall said.

Harry stood, ran a hand over his face and through his hair and slowly walked to his room. Each step felt like knives were shooting up his legs, his fingers were itching, there was a tight feeling in his ribs.

He fell into his bed on Louis’s side, wrapping himself in the duvet and burying his nose in Louis’s pillow. He tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm himself down, let Louis’s smell encompass him. Somehow, it made him feel better. He hiccupped, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, rolling on his side to stare of the jar of fire on the nightstand.

He noticed Louis’s white and yellow narcissus still there, still bright and fresh, looking like it had been picked only an hour before. He stroked the petals, remembering Louis’s face when he had bustled around the Fields of Asphodel, the way he had rejuvenated Harry’s garden, how he had come up with plans for a garden for the entrance to Tartarus. It broke his heart thinking Louis’s influence on the Underworld was over.

The Underworld had always been good at matching his moods. He heard a thunderstorm outside his window and he sat up in bed, taking another shaky breath.

This wasn’t the end of the world. He would see Louis again. There was another party in Olympus next week he’d been invited to. He could go and see Louis. It wasn’t like he’d never see him again.

But if he stayed in Olympus, Louis wouldn’t be in the Underworld, wouldn’t be his King. Wouldn’t be Harry’s at all. The thought forced a sob out of Harry, his body vibrating with the pain. He knew it would dull. He knew over time his love for Louis would diminish if he didn't love Harry back. But right in that moment, Harry couldn’t bear the thought of not loving Louis.

He hung his head and rubbed his face. “God, Lou, I wish you loved me back.” He said aloud, wishing Louis was right there next to him.

“Haz.” A soft voice came from the doorway. It sounded like Louis. Harry wanted it to be Louis. He blinked hard, resting his face in his hands instead of looking up. Now he was imagining voices. Louis’s voice. God, he was so far gone.

“Haz.” The voice said again, and this time it was much closer. “Harry, look at me.”

Harry looked up. Standing next to the bed, dripping wet with water droplets running down his face, was Louis. He had dropped a bag by the nightstand and was looking at Harry so fondly it made him choke up.

“Louis.” Harry breathed. “You came back.”

Louis smiled at him shyly. “I love you. I had to come back.” He said it so matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at him. “What?” Was he hearing him right? Did Louis… did Louis love him?

“Harry,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hands in his. Louis’s delicate hands were clammy and Harry covered them in his own, trying to warm them up. “Harry, I couldn’t stay in Olympus. I…” He took a deep breath and spoke again. “I couldn’t leave you. I could never stay away. My heart lies with you, here, in the Underworld. I love you.” His cheeks were pink. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

He was looking at Harry with wide eyes, shy and a little hesitant, and all at once several things clicked into place in Harry’s mind. Louis loved him. Louis wanted to stay in the Underworld. He was in the Underworld. Louis squeezed Harry’s hands and that was all the encouragement he needed.

In a moment he threw off the covers, and lept out of bed, pulling Louis close to him. Louis’s grin grew and Harry leaned forward, kissing him long and hard.

“I love you too, Lou.” He said, completely out of breath, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling exhilarated beyond belief. “I love you.” He kissed Louis’s cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his mouth, everywhere he could reach. His boy was back. His perfect Louis was here, in his arms. “I love you.” He couldn’t say it enough. Louis started to laugh at the barrage of kisses and Harry paused, searching his eyes. “Be King of the Underworld with me. Please.” He said it so earnestly. He would have begged.

Louis’s smile widened, crinkling his eyes in a way that made Harry want to see a smiley Louis every day for the rest of his life. “There’s nothing I could ever want more.”

The two men giggled, with relief and amazement, hands running everywhere they could reach, foreheads resting together, blue and green eyes meeting. Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry, a long kiss, tongues tangling, both gods emitting low moans. Harry pulled Louis as close as he possibly could, feeling heat well up in his belly.

Then he realized. “Louis, why are you soaking wet?”

Louis laughed. “Harry! You caused a right storm outside! Poor Cerberus was cowering in the rain by the walls and I just couldn’t let him stay there. But getting him to come with me only made us both more wet because he wanted me to carry him and by the time I got here…. well. I think I need new clothes.” He looked down at his soaking wet, mud-covered chiton and shuddered before looking back up at Harry, a soft grin on his face. “Do you think I’ll ever enter the Underworld normally?” He teased, poking Harry in the side. Harry chuckled.

“Well, now that you’re staying with me, I’ll make sure of it.” Harry said, feeling his own clothes start to dampen from how closely he was holding on to the other man. Louis sighed happily.

“What a feeling to be a King beside you.” Louis grinned, the kind of grin that crinkled his eyes and made him look like the softest, most adorable god in the universe.

Harry felt his heart grow warm, felt as if he was glowing from happiness and excitement and freedom to imagine their perfect future. He tugged at Louis’s belt.

“I think... “ Harry said, contemplatively, “you should take this off. You’ll catch pneumonia or something.” He tugged at Louis’s belt again.

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “Will I?”

Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Off.” And Louis let him pull the belt off and slid the linen off his shoulders in one smooth motion. As soon as it left his grip, Harry ran his hands over Louis’s chest and back, feeling his cold skin and deciding right then and there that Louis was never allowed to be cold.

He was absolutely allowed to be naked though.

Louis laughed as Harry kept tugging on his chiton, shedding the soaking wet layers, eventually standing before Harry, bare as the day he was born. Harry let his eyes sweep up and down Louis’s body appreciatively. Louis was looking at him, fondness written across his face, and he stepped close to Harry.

“Your turn.” He said, and Harry let Louis slowly undress him. Louis took his time, kissing Harry gently as more and more of his skin was revealed. Louis gently pushed him back onto the bed and Harry went willingly, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist and pulling him down with him. Louis’s wet hair dropped on Harry’s forehead and they both giggled.

Louis ran a hand through his hair and the touch dried it in an instant. Harry raised his eyebrows. “Could you have done that with your clothes?” He asked Louis, who just smirked at him.

“Maybe I just wanted to get you naked.” Louis replied, sass filling his face and forcing a laugh out of Harry. Louis continued, his voice low and guttural. “And I want you, right now, in every way.” Shivers flew up Harry’s spine and settled in his stomach.

They had already been together the night before and their love making had carried a heavy, bittersweet weight to it. Harry had still loved every minute but now, he wanted Louis as properly his. Blissfully, completely, perfectly his. He kissed Louis then, sliding his tongue to mingle with the other man’s. Louis returned the kiss, but pulled back after a few moments.

“But first,” Louis said, rolling off of Harry and sitting next to him. Harry whimpered and made grabby hands. Louis caught them, smiling fondly, and kissed along Harry’s knuckles before continuing. “I think, I’m supposed to do something to make it clear I’m staying, right?”

Harry pulled his hands from Louis’s and sat up, sitting as closely as he could to Louis while still being able to see his face. They ended up facing each other, their legs draped around each other’s waists.

“You mean the pomegranate seeds?” Harry said. A small part of him was still in disbelief that this was actually happening. Louis was here. Wanting to stay with him. And as a bonus, totally naked. Harry’s heart was beating erratically.

Louis nodded. “Do I have to say anything, or do I just have to eat them?”

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes. He hadn’t had to tell anyone the ritual since Liam had moved to the Underworld. But he remembered it. He had gone through it in his head a million times, daydreaming about what Louis would say, how the words would sound on Louis’s lips.

“You have to pledge yourself to the Underworld and say you’ll never live anywhere else. There’s no specifics, just say whatever is in your heart right before you eat the seeds.” He placed a hand on Louis’s chest, right over his heart. He could feel the thump-thump of Louis’s heart, beating strong in his chest and it made Harry almost cry of happiness. He held out his other hand in between them, palm up. He concentrated hard.

Three pomegranate seeds appeared in his hand. Louis took them eagerly and held them gingerly, taking a deep breath.

“I, Louis, God of Spring, pledge myself to the Underworld and its King.” He looked into Harry’s eyes and let the words wash over them both. “I promise to make the Underworld my home, to live for its better good, and to love its Keeper with all my heart. May death come to me if anything parts me from the Underworld or Harry.” The words felt true to Harry, and he gripped Louis’s other hand, pressing kisses all along his knuckles.

“And Louis, God of Spring, will you also pledge to be King of the Underworld? Rule beside me every day?” Harry asked.

“I do. Will you have me?” Louis’s voice broke, and Harry could see happy tears in his eyes.

“I will.” Harry had never spoken truer words. Louis popped the three seeds into his mouth, and swallowed. They watched in awe as golden bands appeared on their left ring fingers. Louis gasped, smiling widely. Harry surged forward, kissing him eagerly. Louis couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss. They stayed in bed until dinner, marveling in each other, taking each other in. They had all the time in the world.

“When did you know you wanted to stay?” Harry asked as they lied there sweaty and spent, Louis half on top of Harry and playing with his hair. Harry’s hands were trailing up and down Louis’s back.

Louis stilled his hand, thinking. “I knew I wanted to stay when we visited the Fields of Asphodel for the first time. I knew I couldn’t leave you after I saw your reaction in the garden.” He looked at Harry thoughtfully. “I thought realizing how important you are to me was going to make me nervous or scared or worried. But it didn’t. I’ve never felt more peace about anything.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to come back. I wanted you to, I hoped you would, but I just… it’s a big deal to move to the Underworld.” Harry said slowly, recalling his worry and his fear. He was relieved and elated that Louis had returned, for good this time.

“I wasn’t sure I would absolutely stay here until we were in the Fields of Asphodel the second time.” Louis replied.

“When we kissed.” Harry grinned and kissed him on the nose.

Louis chuckled gently. “Yes, just before we kissed. I left this morning because I knew I had to talk to my mother in her own space. She had to know I’d come back sometimes.”

“What did you tell her?”

Louis told Harry about his agreement with his mother, their conversation about his week, and her request to have them for for tea the following week.

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip. “Do you think she’ll like me?”

Louis smiled. “She’ll like you because I like you. Trust me. You’ve made a happy man of her son, so she’ll fall in love with you whether she likes it or not.”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That’s good.”

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s chest. Harry squeezed him closer. “What about you? When did you know you wanted me to stay?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled. “When I saw you with Cerberus. I knew then and there the Underworld needed you. I knew I needed you.” Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s chest. “I’ve never felt more complete or more fulfilled. I’ve never been as happy as I’ve been with you.” Louis leant down and kissed him slowly, painfully, deliciously, slowly.

It was all they could do to put on normal clothes and wander downstairs, clinging to each other, not able to go a few steps without planting kisses all over each other’s heads.

A smirking Niall and a fond looking Liam met them in the dining room. Dinner was spread out on the table, candles were lit and Cerberus sat in front of the fireplace, tail wagging happily.

“So,” Niall wiggled his eyebrows at them as the four men walked towards the table to sit down, “did you figure out what to do with him, Harry?”

Harry froze and looked at Niall in shock before letting out a laugh. Liam and Louis burst out laughing too, the hall filling with the gleeful sounds of the four gods. Harry pulled Louis to him, kissing him full on the lips. Cerberus barked cheerfully and they broke apart, grinning ridiculously as they sat down.

Liam raised his glass. “To the Kings of the Underworld.” The three other men toasted, Harry and Louis grinning from ear to ear.

 

Those moments, full of big grins and loud laughter, would become normal faster than either Harry or Louis expected. Their days were full of taking care of the Underworld, with Louis following through on his promise to plant a garden at the Entrance to Tartarus, which lifted the mood of anyone who walked by. Harry would ask Louis to play with Cerberus, just so he could watch the two of them running about, Louis laughing and Cerberus barking, both warming Harry’s heart in places he hadn’t known were cold.

Jay did fall in love with Harry, just as Louis promised, and the two joined her for tea once a week. Some of Louis’s favorite moments were watching Jay and Harry intently discuss the plans for a year’s harvest or the goingson of people on Earth.

They attended one party a month in Olympus, and when the Party for Spring came around two years later, Louis’s flower arrangements, though the best he’d ever done (Harry was so proud he could sing), weren’t the gossip of the night. The big news an overjoyed Jay could barely contain, was that Harry and Louis were having a child.

Freya was born just shy of three years after Louis moved to the Underworld. Five years after Louis moved to the Underworld, their second daughter, Hecate, was born. The Underworld palace became a place of laughter and light. Niall was the girls’ favorite doting uncle and Liam their staunch protector.

Slowly, over time, the Underworld began to be known less as a place of darkness and terror and endings and more a place of joy and peace. Humans on Earth became less afraid of death, knowing they would be greeted by the kind, just, and honorable Kings of the Underworld. Harry kept writing stories in his Book of Lives, and Louis made sure every guest of the Underworld received a sprig of lavender as a sign of goodwill, regardless of where they ended up.

Their days would end with Harry and Louis crawling into bed, in the room with the best view of the Fields of Asphodel, and begin with their daughters leaping into bed to wake them up. I love yous were whispered, spoken, shouted, across rooms, across fields, before bed, just after waking up, at dinner, making dinner, with the girls, in front of Liam and Niall. The words never grew old.

Seven years later, sitting in the Fields of Asphodel, watching Louis teach Hecate how to make flowers, Cerberus leaping around them trying to catch bugs in his mouth, with Freya tucked into his side chattering away about something new she had learned, Harry realized something, making him smile wide. Louis glanced over and saw the look on his face. “What are you thinking, love?” He called.

Harry just shook his head. He’d tell Louis later, after taking him apart and holding him close, after talking about their day, and before falling asleep. It was a realization that deserved to be treated with care. If you had asked Harry six years prior how he felt about being King of the Underworld, Harry would have shrugged off an answer, knowing it was too sad to say aloud. Now, the exact opposite was true.

Harry wasn’t lonely anymore.

 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/166444857379/title-my-heart-lies-with-you-author-asphodelknox) if you like it!


End file.
